The Best Years Of Our Lives Part 2
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: Ten years have passed, and the newly teens, face a new challenge. When four friends fall deeply in love, they are unaware of the consequences that lie ahead...


Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past"  
Title: "The Best Years Of Our Lives" (Part 2)  
Author: BlushBunnyC3  
______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Here's part two, of my second story, of my series about the Sonic Underground cartoon universe, before the Sonic Underground were even born ;) (starting where "The Best Years Of Our Lives (Part 1) left off). I need to make a note here, because of a certain review I received for my last story. It wasn't a flame, in fact they said I was a very good writer, which I appreciate very much :) But they criticized about all the fan characters/original characters I have and use. Let me explain _why_ I do that. See, the real series never told _anything_ about this time period, or characters that would have been apart of it. So as you can see, I _had_ to improvise, by making up my own interpretation of what happened, and throwing in some characters, that I made from scratch, to make it interesting. I know, all the fan chars _do_ make it hard to follow a bit, but come on. Give it a chance, and it'll/they'll make sense, and/or grow on you, eventually ;) They sure have on me ^_^ If you'd like to learn more about them, so as easier to follow, check out their profiles here: http://blushbunnyc3.tripod.com/  
  
Now if _that_ doesn't help ya, well... do whatever you want, then ;) By the way, I'm _not_ lashing out at that said reviewer I mentioned. I'm just saying my side of the story, so you'll know where I'm coming from. My apologies, if I sound defensive ^_^;; Believe me, I'm the _last_ person who would try to hurt anyone's feelings or start a fight. I'm not like that... Anywho, Sonic & related characters © SEGA, DIC & Archie, and the songs "I Knew I Loved You", "The Hardest Thing" & "Tubthumping" © Savage Garden, 98 Degrees, & Chumbawamba (those songs kick _ass_, dude!!). Used without permission (but giving the creators/writers their credit, so I won't get sued ;) The rest are © me, BlushBunnyC3. Used with permission, from myself! XD Hahaha. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
*Warning: If you aren't a big fan of horrible, sappy, lovey-dovey romance/relationships, then run far away, screaming like a little girl, before I make you lose your lunch!! XD And even you who _don't_ mind or like that stuff, I'd still keep a *cough* garbage can nearby. I mean, you never know... I'll admit I can be such a sap sometimes ;D Also, an important fact in my world of SU.... Looking at a certain scene in this story, apparently the legal drinking age in Mobotropolis is _fifteen_!! _ Shoot me. Sorry, I had a reason to make it like that, you'll see... Besides, in real life, animals mature faster than humans, don't they?? So there!! ;P I can do whatever I want ^_^*  
  
(P.S. This is my _longest_ story yet!! O.O Woohoo!! XD)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Cast Of Characters~ (This * * means they belong to DIC or Archie)  
*Charles Hedgehog*  
*Aleena Hedgehog*  
Prince Masevar  
Buckthorne Wolfe  
Queen Sapora  
Lady*Bernadette Hedgehog*  
Vera Prower  
Prince Rockavar  
Lady Jacqueline Prower  
Lewis Prower  
Tyler Mullins  
Aaron Cooper  
Bullseye Warthogg  
Sir Lucas Prower  
Queen Guenevere  
Sir Urquhart  
Karleen Wyte  
Sir*Jules Hedgehog*  
Ian Callaway  
Michael Telford  
Richard Nenzel  
Sir Blackburn  
Lady Annabelle O'Hagan  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: "The year was 3206, five years from where we last left our new generation of Mobians, of the Royal city of Mobotropolis. They were now considerably older, in a new age group, fresh-faced and young, the future of Mobius. They were pretty lucky, according to their elders/parents, not having to grow up like _they_ had, in the slavery days of Snively Kintobor. And boy, like their kids didn't hear _that_ enough, from them... Now, having reached their carefree, 'best years of their lives', teen years, all at their peak of their youth, they were learning how to or doing stuff on their own, without their parents RIGHT there, holding their hands, deciding the choices that would shape their futures, going out to parties and finding new ways of having their fun, and were experiencing strange new things happening to their bodies, the horomones, the developments, and feelings they felt. And so, these things meant new and exciting things ahead for them. Especially, for a certain four of them in particular..."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 (Part 2):  
_____________________  
  
It was Charles and Aleena Hedgehog's fifteenth birthday. They had a big party with all their friends of course, invited. They were all having a pretty good time. Amongst it all, a young male hedgehog of no relation to the Hedgehog twins, was gazing on, just sitting back, watching. Just then, another friend, a young male wolf, came up to him. He stared in the same direction his friend was looking in. He slightly grinned. "Having fun, Masevar?" The Hedgehog Prince turned, noticing him. "Buckthorne... oh, yeah... I'm just taking a breather." His wolf friend smirked a little. He looked to where Masevar had been looking. "So... Aleena looks pretty today, eh?" The hedgehog gazed, falling back in a trance. "Yeah... she does." *Are you kidding?* he thought, in his head. *She's gorgeous!* If Buckthorne only KNEW what he was thinking... Or anyone for that matter. Masevar himself had never outright told ANYONE yet. The truth was, he secretly felt for Aleena. Feelings, ones of overwhelming emotions he never used to feel. Was it a teenage crush? No it wasn't. An infatuation or attraction of some sort? Still stronger. Deep down in his heart of hearts, so far that he didn't know it himself yet, Masevar was in love. He admired her, adored her, and cared for her. Her endless beauty, her devotion and kindness to others, her intelligence, her grace, and pretty much everything else. They already had such a bond together, too. Close knit friends, since they were children of five years. But he hadn't really realized his feelings, or what they meant anyways, until recently... Even though he HAD felt a fleeting moment or two over the years. Like that time he saved her from that fall off that high wall, and she'd thrown her arms around him... Or that time she'd kissed him at midnight, on New Year's... Despite it all, he'd never managed to work up the nerve to tell her how he felt... He sighed out loud, at the thought. He HAD to tell her, he thought to himself. And SOON, as it seemed to be getting very close to a now or never situation, as she (like all their friends), was about to enter highschool. And as that was considered the boyfriend and girlfriend years environment, and Masevar didn't attend local schools, him being a Crown Prince and all, he'd have to try pretty damn soon, or someone probably would try and swoop into that place quickly enough, as Aleena was very sweet and beautiful to the eye... Masevar breathed out. *That settles it... I HAVE to tell her tonight!* he decided. *Or I'll never get the nerve to again...*  
  
Later on, several hours after her and her brother's friends had left, Aleena heard the phone ringing. No one else was around, so she picked up. "-Hello?" "-Hi Aleena!" spoke the voice on the other end. "It's me... Masevar." Aleena was rather surprised to hear this. Yes, she and Masevar were good friends and everything, but he'd never really called her at home before or anything... Then she realized she hadn't said anything in reply yet, and quickly said, "-Oh!" Masevar!" Hi!" Masevar slightly laughed on the other end. "-I'm sorry Aleena, I didn't mean to startle you or anything like this-" "-No, no, it's alright I'm fine!" she insisted, collecting herself. "It's just not everyday, I get a call from... I mean... oh gosh, would you LISTEN to me?!" Aleena was blushing deeply at her absurd speech. "-Here I am rambling on like a goose, when you're trying to-" "Nah, that's ok, I don't blame ya!" said Masevar. "I mean I DON'T call very often do I?" But anyways... I DID call now, because... I have something important to tell you." Aleena was now more surprised than when she had picked up the phone. "-Oh?" she questioned. "-Yeah... see... I... ummm-" *No, no, no!* he said to himself, in his head. *This isn't right! I can't tell her like THIS!* So he started again. "-Actually... I was wondering... if you could come over to my place?" His friend caught her breath. "-Really?" "Uh huh... see... I REALLY need to talk to you... and well... this doesn't seem like the kind of thing to tell you over a telephone conversation... I need to SEE you, to say it right," Masevar spoke, trying to sound as normal as possible, although he was slightly stuttering, and short of breath, from the nervousness. He heard her pause for several seconds, obviously from the shock, he was betting. Finally he heard her speak. "-Well... okay." He sighed with relief. "Great!" he spoke. "-Thanks so much, Aleena!" "-No problem, Masevar," she replied. "-So I'll meet you in twenty minutes outside the palace... say the gardens?" "Sure... I'll be there!" ...I'll see you then." "Yup... bye, Aleena." "Good bye, Masevar." And the two hedgehogs each hung up, feeling pretty breathless, and amazed. *Twenty minutes* they both thought. *Just twenty minutes... 'til who knows what's gonna happen.*   
  
What seemed like an eternity later, but really only twenty minutes, Aleena met him in the palace grounds, outside in the gardens. It was late afternoon, and the sun was low in the sky. He was there, waiting for her. He immediately greeted her, and asked her to walk with him. So she did, and they were silent for awhile. Finally, Aleena could wait no longer. "-Masevar, you asked me to come here for a reason, not to leisurely walk around, so what is it?" She noticed him blush a little. He swallowed nervously. "-Ok, ok... Aleena... we've been friends a long time now haven't we?" "-I should think so, nearly ten years now Masevar, why?" "-Well... I for one, think it's not bad." Kind of impressive, ya know?" Aleena twisted her mouth, thoughtfully. "-I suppose so..." What's your point?" Masevar bit his lip, and Aleena noticed he was shaking a bit. *What was he so nervous about?* "-Uhhh... I've been thinking... ummm... have you ever, well, thought of being... 'more'?" She looked at him for a minute, awestruck. "-I... well, maybe the thought crossed my mind... why do you ask?" "Because... I was wondering... if maybe you'd like to... go out with me sometime." Aleena was blown away. *Oh my God!" she thought with excitement. *He's asking me out on a date!* She just had to hear this straight from him, so she asked, "Are you... asking me out, Masevar?" He shrugged shyly. "...Yeah... pretty much..." She stared at him. "-Why me?" He looked back at Aleena, astonished. "Why YOU?" Come on Aleena, you're amazing!" You're the smartest, funniest, prettiest, and most awesome girl I've ever known..." I'm so comfortable with you!" I never have to be all Prince-like or try and impress you with 'wit' and stuff... I can just be ME." Same with you too, I like you totally the way you are!" I'd never change anything." He stopped for a second, summing up the courage to tell her something else. "-Also... I've always felt like... we were, well, meant for more... ever since the first time I saw you." There was just something about you I couldn't get out of my mind." Aleena smiled softly. "-I... I know what you mean, Masevar." I felt the same way too." Now it was HIS turn to be blown away. "You... you DID?" he stammered. She nodded in turn. Masevar was struck speechless for a minute. "-I... wow, I don't believe it... it's too... like a huge coincidence!" "I like fate better," grinned Aleena slyly. "Oh, yeah... fate... or destiny." Either has a better tang to it, right?" "That's what I believe." "So do I... now more than ever!" So does this mean that you'll.." "Yes!" she blurted out, then turned red at her eagerness. "...I mean, of course... that would be great!" *Yes, yes, a thousand times!* she thought exhileratedly. "O... ok," said Masevar, breathlessly. "How about tomorrow?" "Sounds perfect." "Alright then!" So... where should I meet you?" "Why not here again?" suggested Aleena. "That's easy enough, ok then!"...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yeah... see you later." "...Bye Aleena." "Goodbye Masevar." Then they both went their own separate ways. Aleena sighed with content, she felt so weightless and free with some sort of feeling she'd never had before, like she was floating or walking in the air, for it seemed as if her feet weren't even on solid ground anymore. She really WAS changing... she could feel it. Her life was about to, also, she thought. She smiled, dreamingly. Who could tell what this wonderful event would lead to...   
  
The next afternoon, Queen Sapora was walking down the hallways, and through the rooms, searching. "-Masevar!" she occasionally called. She kept looking, until she suddenly spotted her son trying to sneak out. "Masevar?" He whirled around to face her. "Oh!" Uh... hi, Mom!" he said uneasily. She narrowed her eyebrows. "Where do you think YOU'RE sneaking off to?" He thought hard, trying to think of a way to wriggle out. "-Nowhere..." Then she noticed something. "What's that smell?" Masevar shrugged, "I don't smell anything..." His mother came closer to him, and sniffed the air near him. She stared at him. "Are you wearing cologne?" "No..." lied Masevar, his face twisting up. She examined him some more. "Hmmm, you brushed up your hair, you're wearing a new vest and pair of gloves, clean socks, and shoes, and you polished up your bracelets." Not to mention the nifty scent you're wearing..." She studied his expression. "Something you want to tell me?" Masevar blushed furiously. "-Not really..." he finally mumbled. She looked at him sternly for a minute. "I'm your mother, now spill it." Masevar sighed, "-Ok, ok." I'm... going out." "On what?" His face went redder. "-On a date..." Sapora smiled with delight. "-With who?" Would I know her?" Masevar smiled shyly. "-Yeah... it's Aleena Hedgehog." Sapora's face beamed. "-Really?" Ohhh, that's so wonderful!" You two have always been close... I KNEW you had your eye on her!" She gave him a tight hug. "That's so great, sweetie!" I hope you both have fun!" "I'm sure we will," grinned Masevar. "Good." Anyways, no pressure or anything, but when do you think you'll be back?" "Ummm, later sometime, I'm not sure when, but I'll let you know, ok?" "Alright, then." Well you better get going now!" Good luck, honey!" "-Thanks Mom!" called Masevar, as he headed out. Sapora grinned, ecstatically. *Awww, my little Masevar, going on a date! My, how he's growing up!*  
  
Aleena was tossing her hair about in vain, thinking about what she should do with it. *Should I leave it, put it up, or what?* She sighed. She'd never felt so worried about her looks before, or so nervous about something in her life... She was afraid of saying something silly or other, or making a complete fool of herself in front of Masevar. But then again, she thought, hadn't he said that he liked her for her? That he wouldn't change anything? This made her feel a bit better, and eased some tension. But she couldn't shake off the nervousness. Just then, someone knocked on her bedroom door. "-Come in," she bid the person on the other side. In stepped her mother, Lady Bernadette Hedgehog. She was quite an echo of her daughter, with the exception of considerably less hair, in fact, she had hair much like her husband Jules', only it was a deep violet-colored tuft, opposed to Aleena's ankle-low grown hair. Bernadette gazed at Aleena, in her seemingly flustered state. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" "-Yes Mother, I'm fine." Bernie knew better, from looking at her. She sat down on the bed, next to her, and gently stroked her daughter's hair. "-You seem a little distressed..." Aleena lowered her eyes. "-Well... I AM a little... nervous," she admitted. "Feels like I've got so many butterflies inside me, just flapping blindly around!" Her mother slightly smiled. "I know that same feeling, darling." Don't be so bothered by it... it goes away, without you even realizing it!" You'll see." She gently hugged Aleena. "Besides, what's there to get so worked up about?" You haven't even met him yet..." Aleena swallowed, and forced herself to nod in reply. Unlike Masevar, she didn't have the nerve to tell her parents WHO she was going out with, yet. She made up an excuse, saying she was 'set up on a blind date' with a friend instead. Aleena hated to lie, more than anything, but she felt that it was best that she should wait, before announcing anything... After all, she was going out on a date with the Crown Hedgehog Prince of Mobius! THAT sure wasn't something that happened everyday... And on top of that, he was a dear friend of hers. More than anything, Aleena didn't want something so huge to be spoiled or jinxed in anyway, whatsoever. *And please say that it won't destroy what we have now* she prayed. *Lovers may come and go, but friendships last forever...* If something DID manage to break the promise of another road for them, then she at LEAST wanted to still have him as her friend... Losing him altogether would be so horrible, she didn't want to think about it. Forcing herself back to reality, she took a deep breath, and told her mother, "-I'm ready to go." Bernie beamed at her daughter, and kissed her cheeks. "Best of luck to you, my baby."   
  
And so, as agreed, the two young hedgehogs met in the palace gardens, sent off by their parents, who wished them luck. Neither of them had dressed up, really, they felt like they didn't need to, not on the first date of two good friends, so they just wore the things they usually wore. Despite that, they seemed to see each other in a whole different way, that night. There was this strange vibe or electricity that seemed to be surging through them to the other, as they walked together, ate dinner together, and talked for hours, warming and opening up to each other, closer than they had ever before... Awhile after they had finished, they watched as some people got up from their tables and headed out for the dance floor. Masevar swallowed hard, trying to work up his courage. "-Aleena?" Would you... like to dance?" She smiled shyly at him. *Oh-my-God!* "-Sure..." she replied. Masevar slowly stood up and held out his hand to her. She tremblingly took it, and they walked out there together. Just then, a slow dance song came on, and they looked at each other. "-Ok then..." gulped Masevar. "Ummm... do you want to?" "-Alright-" said Aleena. She slowly inched her hands onto his shoulders, and she felt his own gently wrap around her waist. They stood back a few inches at a more 'friendlier' distance, and started to dance, softly swaying to the music. "-This is nice.." spoke Masevar, finally breaking the ice. "Yeah," agreed Aleena. Just then, the lyrics of the song began,  
  
"Maybe it's intuition,  
But some things you just don't question,  
Like in your eyes,   
I see my future in a instant,  
And there it goes,   
I think I've found my best friend,  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe,"  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I think I dreamed you into life,  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I have been waiting all my life,"  
  
By the time the song was halfway over, their eyes were completely locked together, intensely, and a whole new world seemed to be opening before their eyes. Also, they could have sworn that their faces seemed to be a few more inches closer than where they had started...  
  
Much later, Masevar was walking Aleena home. Once several feet from the door, she stopped and said, "I had a really great time tonight." Thank you... for asking me out." "I had a great time too," replied Masevar. In her mind, Aleena was wondering, *Is he going to try and kiss me?* while Masevar thought *Should I try to kiss her?* They both saw each other thinking, and stared for a minute. Masevar finally asked, "Uhhh... were you thinking that I was... going to-" "-I guess so... seems like everybody does-" Aleena shrugged. "Well we don't HAVE to, if you don't want to." I just want you to be comfortable with this." He gently took her hands. "I don't wanna mess this up, this could be something great, I know it." So if you want, we can go as slow as you-" He didn't have time to finish, she couldn't wait. Aleena pulled her face up, and reached his lips with her own, pressing them in a soft embrace. After a few seconds, they separated. Masevar was practically at a loss for words. At last he stuttered, "-Wh... what was that?" Aleena looked at him. "A kiss?" she spoke questioningly. Masevar slyly cocked an eyebrow. "You call that a kiss?" He slowly brushed his hands against her face, and streamed them into her hair. He gently tilted her chin back, and kissed her with all the love and tenderness one could hold. When they finally, slowly, pulled away from THAT one, he finished, "-Then you ain't seen nothing yet." Now Aleena was speechless. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a tiny, "-Wow." Masevar slightly grinned, and said, "Well-" I guess I'll see you tomorrow... good night." "-Good night," Aleena spoke in return. As she watched him walk away, she numbly touched her lips, with her shaking fingertips. They were still tingling from the kiss. And she was feeling something inside her that she'd never felt before then. She leaned back against the door, sighing softly, as a look of fantasizement and ecstasy came over her face... This was indeed, the beginning of something huge... and great.   
  
Little did Masevar and Aleena know, for the moment, that they weren't the only ones experiencing 'new beginnings'. In fact, their very own best friends, Prince Rockavar and Vera Prower, were too, themselves. Rockavar, whom had, like Masevar, plucked up his courage to tell Vera how he felt about her, which was also pretty deep, with their own history, and had asked her out. Vera, who was as head over heels for Rockavar, as Aleena was for Masevar, had of course, said yes, with absolute delight. Their first date, was also a success, and had ended perfectly, with that first kiss, that they had dreamed of for some time before... Ever since that sudden "joke" one they'd had five years ago.. It was meant to be a meaningless prank, but instead, had left them with a deep feeling, that couldn't be simply shaken off... So naturally, them succumbing to each other, felt like the best and rightist feeling they'd ever had...   
  
  
It had been over a week or two, since Vera and Rockavar had started going out. Already, they felt so comfortable, and were often together, not caring who saw them. Well, partially, anyways. Vera actually, didn't really want her family to know, because she knew they'd make a big deal of it, and she personally didn't want the extra attention, or smothering care. She liked to do things her own way, as she was a very independent person, armed with a stubborn nature and a sharp tongue. But unfortunately for her, the secret would not last for very long... Not for the big mouth of a certain person...  
  
One afternoon, Vera was folding clothes, one of her chores around the house, just keeping to herself, humming softly, a song she'd heard the other night, at a dance she went to, with Rockavar... She smiled, thinking about it. She sighed, dreamingly. She couldn't stop thinking about him, ever since they'd started dating. He was never far from her thoughts... She loved being with him, and everything about him. The way he looked and talked to her, as if she was the only person in the room, the way he'd wrap his arm around her shoulder, the way he held her hand, whenever they went out anywhere together, the way he could maintain that hot, tough guy exterior, yet turn into a sweet romantic, just for her, the way he kissed her... Suddenly, in her daydream state, she heard a closer voice, speaking to her. "Vera??" She quickly snapped back into reality. "-Wh... yes, Mother?" She looked up, to see her mother, Lady Jacqueline Prower, herself, standing before her. She gazed with a slightly quizzical look. "-Are you alright, honey?" Her daughter looked blank for a moment, then quickly replied, "-Oh!" Yes, of course, I am!" Jacqueline spoke, "-I'm sure you are... I just thought you looked a little dazed for a minute there." "Ah... I see... well, it's nothing... I suppose I was just a bit 'zoned out' for a second... ummm... oh!" Here, I've done Father's shirts." She held out the neatly folded stack of clothing. "Thank you, sweetie," said Lady Jacqueline. Instead of putting them away, she put them on another cushion, and sat down, beside Vera. Her daughter was confused, of course. Finally, she turned to face Jacqueline. "-Yes?" The mother vixen was staring ahead. She waited a few moments before responding. "-Is it alright if we have a brief talk?" Just for awhile..." Vera shrugged, "-Alright." She moved some of the laundry to the side of the couch, and sat up, resting her hands on her lap. They were both silent. "-Ummm... was there a particular topic you had in mind?" Vera finally inquired. Jacqueline pursed her lips. "-There is." Vera waiting for her to say more, but just endured more straining silence. Either her mother was nervous, or something else, as the long pauses were unexpected and absurd, for her. The young vixen spoke again. "-What about?" Lady Jacqueline swallowed, clearing her throat. "-Oh yes... forgive me Vera... I'm just... trying to think of how to put this the right way-" Now her daughter felt nervous, and edgy. She wished her mother would get to the point... say, NOW, while she was still young... "-It's okay Mother, just say it." "...Very well, my dear... it's about, well... something I heard." *Something she heard?* thought Vera. *This doesn't sound too bad...* She relaxed. "-Yes... continue." "-I heard this news... from a rather... different source, than usual... but it DOES make me wonder, I must admit-" Vera was starting to get impatient. "-Alright, Mother... how about this... just tell me WHO told you, and WHAT they told you." In just one or two sentences!" That's plenty for me!" Jacqueline gave her daughter a bit of a look, but consented, "Okay, okay... I'm sorry for such a stutter, dearest... it's just not exactly an easy thing to throw at you, like that!" "Mom, just do it... I can handle it," Vera assured her. Jacqueline smiled." Alright... first, the person who told me... you know her... the widow, Lady Matilda?" Vera couldn't help a small frown of displeasure. "-Yes..." "Oh good... anyways, she was the one... who told me-" Vera was hanging on by a thread. "-That?" "-That.. that she saw YOU... with Rockavar, earlier." Vera mouth fell open, in shock and appallment. "-What?!?" Why that no-good gossiping, windbag!" I ought to knock her out with a-" "Vera, that's enough!" exclaimed Jacqueline. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, is what you ought to be!" Besides, I didn't say that I BELIEVED her... I'd rather hear the truth straight from you, as I'm sure you're more trustworthy than that... 'woman'." "Very well, mother," said Vera, reluctantly. "Oh Vera, it's not all that bad!" It's not like I'm MAD at you!" I'm just asking if it's true that you were with Rockavar." Now were you?" "Yeess-" "See?" That's all I wanted to hear!" You were with Rockavar, no big fuss." He's your friend, and nothing more." Vera twisted her lip. "Weeell-" Jacqueline looked at her. "Something you want to tell me?" "Maybe..." spoke Vera, meekly. "You can if you want to sweetie, I'm your mother, that's what I'm here for." She put her arms on Vera's shoulders. "You can tell me anything." Her daughter took a deep breath. "Ok-" I DO have something to tell you." "Yes Vera?" "What you said... about Rockavar... that we were just friends?" "Uh huh?" "Well... let's just say, the term 'friend'... sort of falls a little short." Jacqueline stared at her daughter intensely. "What are you trying to tell me?" "-That... just recently... Rockavar asked me out on a date." Her mother looked astounded. "He DID?" When?" How?" "Let's see... almost two weeks ago." He asked if I could meet him somewhere alone, and I did." Then we got to talking, and he started telling me about all this stuff he'd never said before." Jacqueline was hanging on to her every word. "-Like what?" Vera blushed a little. "About how long we'd known each other, how special he thought it was and-" Vera faltered. "And?" pressed her mother. She swallowed nervously. "-How he always had this 'feeling' inside that we were meant for something else... that we could be more-" And it was like... it all made sense, because-" Well to tell you the truth, I'd always felt the same way." "Really??" asked Jacqueline. "Well yeah, I'd always thought he was a great guy... a good friend... tall, dark, and handsome," Vera grinned, foolishly. "So then what happened?" Vera gave a satisfied shrug. "He asked me out.. and I said yes!" Her mother gasped, excitedly. "Oh Vera, my dear girl!" She gave her daughter a great embrace. "You're turning into a young woman, right behind my back, you sly little thing!" she smiled broadly, giving her a fond pat on the cheek. "My daughter and the Prince, who would've thought such a thing?" Speaking of which, how was your date?" "It was unbelievable mother!" I barely recognized him, he seemed so changed!" He was such a gentleman, and so sweet to me!" Vera swooned. "I'm not saying he wasn't before, but that night... everything was... it was just so-" Jacqueline squeezed her hands. "I know darling, I know," she assured her. Vera suddenly asked, "What's it like to be in love, Mom?" Jacqueline softly smiled. "It's not like any feeling you've ever felt before..." When it comes over you... you just know." -Why do you ask?" Her daughter sighed, contently, resting her head on her mother's lap. "I don't know... maybe because I am."   
  
When Charles found out about Masevar and Aleena, he was actually really nice about it. He thought it was great, that they seemed perfect for each other, and let them know he was happy for them. Lewis Prower, on the other hand, had a different reaction to the news of Rockavar and Vera... Then again, him being a fox had something to do with that. It was easy enough to see why Charles felt the way he did, he was a hedgehog. Hedgehogs were known for open-heartness and understanding, more friendlier creatures than some. Foxes, opposed to them, were somewhat a different leaf to be turned. They were a bit of a tougher shell to open up, and a more difficult creature to warm up to. They were also known for their quick tempers. They were more aggressive, territorial, and protective than others. And there was a thing people said, and for most part was true. No person in their right mind, would ever try and take on/out a full grown fox, dog or vixen, unless they were a fox themselves, or were equally strength-wise compared to them. Like a full grown warthog, lynx or wolf, for example, could probably have as good a chance of winning a fight against a fox, as the fox itself had. And so, this seemed to qualify for Lewis Prower. He was quite protective of his sister, Vera, always keeping gawking and prospective males at a distance, shooting them angry looks, and using plenty good threats to scare them off. They worked effectively, considering Lewis's husky build, and dangerous expressions. But Rockavar was different. He didn't seem to remember this, when he asked Vera out. Also, even if he did, he'd probably think that Lewis wouldn't mind as much... After all, he WAS their friend. But truth be told, that's what riled Lewis up the most. Rockavar was a FRIEND. Yet there he was, going and asking out Vera! Lewis thought it was sickening actually, almost seemed like INCEST to him, in a way, as Rockavar had been as close as family-like, say a cousin, to him and Vera, up until now. This reminded Lewis of that time when they were ten... when Vera had gotten back at him for a prank... by KISSING Rockavar. THAT had scared the living crap outta him... Sure pissed him right off, too. He had cussed at and shoved Rockavar for that, even though it wasn't his fault... Or was it? Lewis now wondered if that kiss really HAD been just a joke... Either way, he felt now the same way he had felt back then. He felt shocked, betrayed, disgusted... and furious beyond reason. As someone was about to find out...  
  
*There he is, just standing around, talking with the guys* thought Lewis, as he was storming over. *That asshole! He's gonna get it, and he doesn't even know it...* Just then, Rockavar looked over, and saw him swiftly coming towards them. Not seeming to notice the anger in Lewis, he called, "Hey Lewis!" and waved. Lewis put on a fake smile, and as he came closer, said stiffly, "-Yeah... hi." He didn't stop until he reached Rockavar. And then, to the surprise of all, he suddenly and roughly, shoved Rockavar into a wall. The Fox Prince stumbled back, hitting the hard brick. "Hey!" What the f-" he started to yelp, but Lewis snapped, in interruptance, "I could ask YOU the same thing!!" Rockavar was bewildered. "What the HELL are you talking about??" Lewis just glowered in anger, "Mind telling me, what's going on here?" The other fox was completely lost. "-Wha..." "Exactly!" WHAT... the HELL is your PROBLEM??" his so-called friend, finished for him. Rockavar was starting to get more than a little ticked off, himself... "-Actually... I was thinking more 'What do ya mean by THAT?'??" he corrected, in annoyance. Lewis didn't seem to hear him. "What the FUCK are you thinking, HUH?" he roared. Then to add injury to insult, he gave his 'friend', another hard shove. Now the Prince was steamed. He growled, "-What am I thinking, huh?" That you better QUIT that!" In turn, he roughly pushed Lewis back. Which made him even MORE furious than he was now... "MAKE me!" Lewis yelled, pushing Rockavar back again. The pointless roughing didn't seem to be working for either of them, so Rockavar put his hands up, and said, "OK... what the heck is going on??" Lewis snarled, "-Oh don't try and act stupid with me!" You KNOW what's going on!" Rockavar yelled in frustration, "-NO, I DON'T!!" Lewis snorted, "Oh REALLY?" What's this I hear about YOU and Vera, then??" That was the minute that Rockavar's world came crashing down, with a deafening bang. *Oh shit... he knows...* gulped Rockavar. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on his face, as he racked his brains frantically, for something to say. His hand was shaking like a leaf, as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Umm.... uhhh... well..." was all he could get out. Lewis flared with fury. "I'm gonna ask you this ONCE... now is that BULLSHIT... or is someone gonna get their ass whooped??" This remark got Rockavar's temper riled up again, higher this time. *Who does he think he IS??* he thought, angrily. *No way I'm gonna let him get away with talking to me like THAT!* Rockavar scowled, "Why do YOU care if IS or NOT??" The aggressive fox whirled on him. "Because it's my SISTER, you ASSHOLE!" The Fox Prince stared. "So WHAT if she's your sister??" he demanded. Lewis curled his lip back, in a menacing frown. "SO WHAT?!?" he roared at Rockavar. "It's MY job to keep horny fuckwits like YOU, away from her, THAT'S WHAT!!" Rockavar sneered. "You mean EVERY single male on the damn planet..." he muttered. Lewis calmly responded, "No, actually." It's YOU I don't like..." Now THAT hurt Rockavar. He looked at Lewis, with a shocked look. "WHAT??" Lewis simply shrugged, "Oh nothing... just that I wouldn't want her to be with you, if you were the last THING on Mobius." That's when Rockavar's sanity snapped. "THING?!?" he shouted. "Ok, NOW you're slipping on THIN ICE, PAL!" The other fox turned to him boredly. "Why, LOOK who's talking!" was his response. "And let me tell you, if your paws have been ANYWHERE you KNOW they should've been, I swear to God, I'll RIP your arms outta their sockets!!" Don't think I won't!!" Rockavar was getting pretty angry, and so, decided to lay it down for his friend. "Alright... THAT's it... LISTEN here Lewis..." Vera is all grown up now." She doesn't need her 'big brother' to go around 'protecting' her anymore!" Seeing that he had Lewis' attention, he continued, "What WE do, is OUR business." You can't control OUR lives!" You're just gonna have to be 'grown up' about it, and sit back, and LET it happen!" Rockavar stared at him, stone-cold. "-You understand??" Lewis stared back, without any expression or emotion, for a minute, apparently thinking the matter over. He twisted his lip, and finally replied, "-I dunno... let's see..." He turned away for a second, away from Rockavar. Then suddenly, without warning, he whirled back around, catching Rockavar off guard, with a powerful blow to the face. The punch hit him hard enough, to send him sprawling onto the ground, yelling in agony. "AAAAHHOOWWW!" MY FUCKING EYE!!" he screamed, clasping a hand over his right eye. A cold, unfeeling look remained on Lewis' face, as he stood, leaning over a painful Rockavar. He stared. At last, he spoke, icily, "-Ok now, Rockavar... here's the deal." If YOU can understand why I just did, what I did, then I'LL understand, why you and Vera did, what YOU did!" With that said, without another word, Lewis got up, and just walked away from the scene. The others, their friends, who had been standing there watching the whole time, not being stupid enough to butt into the furious foxes' little spat, then quickly rushed over to Rockavar. A young lynx, none other than Tyler Mullins, yelped, "Holy shit!" Rockavar are you ok??" His fox friend groaned, "-It's my eye... owww!" Fuck, what the hell did he DO to it??" A hedgehog, Aaron Cooper, suggested, "Move your hand for a sec, bud... let's see..." Rockavar strained to lowered his hand. "-Aaahhh... man, it stings like a bitch!" Sorry, guys... I can't open it... it hurts too much-" His friends went wide-eyed. "-Whoa..." breathed Buckthorne Wolfe. "It's sure starting to bruise up." Rockavar immediately freaked. "What??" What do you mean 'it's starting to bruise up'??" You mean you can see-" Young Bullseye Warthogg nodded. "Yup." It's goin' all dark purple color through the red..." Jeez Louise..." Rockavar was starting to panic. "-But it's not THAT noticeable, right??" Please tell me it's NOT!" he pleaded in vain. "-Sorry Rocky," Bullseye said, shaking his head. "-Hate to break it to ya like this, but even a half-blind shrew could see that." At hearing this, Rockavar felt like throwing himself off a cliff. "-Oh my God..." he moaned, burying his face in his hands. "-SHIT!" The sudden outburst caused them all to jump back a little. Aaron stared, confused. "What?" So what if you can notice it?" No big deal!" Rockavar suddenly shrieked at him, "YES, it IS!" Because if it's 'noticeable', that means people can SEE IT!!" Buckthorne was the first to reply. "Yeah... we figured that." Our question is, why does it matter if people can see it?" Rockavar seemed irritated at this, and snorted, "What a fine question coming from you!" I thought YOU'D understand this, more than anyone." Realizing what he meant, Buckthorne's expression turned to an abused look, and he slightly touched the ten year old scar on his face... The painful reminder... Bullseye didn't like that, seeing his best friend hurt, and his temper quickly rose. "-Hey!" Don't you go talking to Buckthorne like that!" he snapped at Rockavar. "Just because you got a black eye, doesn't give you the right to go taking it all out on him!" Say another smarmy comment like that, and I'll punch the other one!" he threatened. Rockavar realized the cruelty of what he had said, and spoke, "Oh man... I forgot..." Aww geez... Buckthorne... I'm-" Buckthorne gave a small smile. "-S'ok Rockavar... I understand." You're right." I, of all people should know how that feels-" The fox shrugged, "Well... actually, I have a more different reason." "-And what's that?" questioned Aaron. Rockavar sighed, "Well... once people see it.. they're gonna know I got in a fight..." And then, they'll want to know who did it... who went and punched their Crown Prince!" And despite what Lewis said or did... I don't wanna get him in trouble." Tyler gawked. "Really??" Why?" "Because he's Vera's brother, and my friend!" declared Rockavar, firmly. "-That's also why I didn't punch him back." This silenced them all, in deep thought. Rockavar was being pretty nice about this. Despite what punishment Lewis could get for what he did, Rockavar wasn't about to let it happen. Now THERE was a true friend... Finally, the lynx broke the quiet. "-Well... you at least have to let ONE other person see it." The fox looked up. "Who?" "My father." Come on." Tyler helped haul his friend to his feet. The Fox Prince sighed. "-Ok... but I'm NOT telling him what happened!" And YOU better not, either!" Tyler rolled his eyes, but agreed, "-Alright." *Have fun thinking of a good excuse then* he thought.   
  
Later that afternoon, Vera came home, slamming the front door with a loud bang. The Prower family looked up, with startled questioning looks. "Vera, what on Mobius is the meaning of this?!" her mother Jacqueline, frowned. Vera didn't answer her. She was looking at Lewis with an expression of pure rage and hate. "YOU!!" she screeched. She swiftly went up to him and started hitting him. "You jackass!!" How COULD you?!" HOW could you DO that to him!!" You stupid jackass!!" she screamed with anger as she thrashed, slapped and slugged Lewis with all she had. "OW!!" What the hell, Vera?!" What's your problem!!" OWW!!" What are you TALKING about, WHAT did I do?!" yelped Lewis in protest, trying to avoid his sister's beating. Their father Lucas quickly came up and pulled Vera away, kicking and yelling with fury. "VERA PROWER!" You stop this childish fit, this instant, and apologize to your brother!" roared Lucas. "NO, I WON'T!!" Vera shrieked back. "He doesn't deserve an apology, he deserves to get his hide tanned to the bone!!" "Vera!" How can you speak of your own brother like this??" spoke Jacqueline, sharply. "Because he HIT him!!" "Hit who?" asked Lucas. "He hit Rockavar!!" Her parents' mouths fell with shock. So did Lewis's. *Oh shit...* he thought. His mother and father turned to him. "YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Lucas. "Of all that is unwise!" cried Jacqueline. "Just how badly did you hurt him??" Vera growled, "Let's just say, poor Rockavar now painfully sees half of the world through a black eye!!" Her mother gasped. "Oh Lewis!" How could you DO such a thing??" "-And to the very last person on Mobius to do it to!" Our own Crown Prince!!" added Lucas, furiously. "Don't you KNOW such a thing is considered TREASON?!" Lewis had finally had enough of the abuse he was getting from them all. "-SHUT UP!" JUST SHUT UP!!" YES, I KNOW IT'S FREAKIN' TREASON, BUT I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS, OK?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I HAD A REASON FOR HITTING HIM, AND HE SO FRICKIN' KNOWS IT, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" With that said, Lewis stormed off to his room, more angry than the rest of them put together. Which wasn't very, anymore, as they all finally understood why Lewis was so furious as to be driven to give Rockavar a black eye.   
  
Back at the palace, Rockavar was trying to slip in, unnoticed. But his attempt was unsuccessful. "Rockavar!" He cringed, and turned around, but only enough, so his right eye was hidden. "-Oh.. hey Mom." Queen Guenevere shook her muzzle. "Where have you BEEN?" I haven't seen you since noon..." Rockavar gulped, "Umm... just around... hanging out with the guys... nothing much." Gotta go." Guenevere called out, "Now wait a second!" I'm your mother... I miss you, you know!" Can't I at least get a hug or something from you, before you go scampering off again?" Rockavar sighed. "-Oh alright... I'm sorry..." As he turned around, to her, she suddenly cried out in shock. "-OH!" she yelped, putting a hand to her mouth. Rockavar was confused. "-What!?" What is it??" he said, bewilderedly. Then it hit him *Oh SHIT!! STUPID!* he thought, cursing at himself. *How could you let your guard down?? And just when you almost got away with it! MORON!!* "-Oh... you mean the-" Guenevere gasped. "-Oh my God!" Rockavar, what on Mobius happened to your eye?" She reached out to touch it, but Rockavar flinched back. "Mom, calm down!" I'm fine!" he said, trying to settle her down. "Fine, my foot!" Look at you!" Who DID this to you?" This time he let her get at his face, before blurting out, "NO ONE!" Guenevere stepped back, at his outburst, which seemed suspiciously too loud and quickly. She looked at him, questioningly. "-I.... I walked into something!" he stuttered, saying the first thing he came up with. Guenevere snorted, "Oh really?" What... a 'FIST'??" Rockavar breathed out loudly, in despair. "-Well..." Guenevere looked at him. "-Rockavar... WHO... did this?" Rockavar curled his lip, uneasily, desperately trying to think of an excuse... a BETTER one... but no avail. He lowered his head, in defeat. "-Ok... you want the truth?" Alright, SOMEONE DID hit me-" Guenevere spoke, "-I KNEW it!" Now just WHO?" Ignoring her question, Rockavar asked his own. "-Why do you care who it is?" Guenevere's eyebrows raised, with a look of concern. "-Why do I CARE??" Rockavar, you're my son!" She cradled his face in her hands. "-And I'm your mother!" Of COURSE I'm going to care, if someone HURTS you, like this!" Then her expression grew angry. "And also!" You're the Crown Prince, Rockavar!" Things like this are NOT supposed to happen to you!" Deliberate cause of injury to a person of Royal blood is considered-!" "-Treason," muttered her son. "Right?" Guenevere was surprised at his tone. "-Well YES Rockavar... NO ONE has the right to do such a thing!" Why so upset?" The person who did this to you-" "-Had a reason," said Rockavar, quietly, still looking at the ground. The Queen's eyes widened. "Had a reason??" What on Mobius do you MEAN?" Rockavar shifted, rather embarrassed. "-Well... see... I... ummm, ok." Mom, I'll tell you 'his' name... but you HAVE to promise you WON'T do anything to HIM, or his family." "Uhh... alright..." agreed his mother, blankly. "Right then... it was... Lewis Prower." Guenevere thought for a minute. "-Lewis... Prower... but, isn't he one of your friends??" "-Yeah... but, like I said... he had a reason." "Might I ask what it WAS?" the vixen demanded. Rockavar gulped, uneasily. "-Err... see... he's... Vera's older twin brother-" Guenevere let it sink in. "-Oh.... he's-" Then it REALLY hit her. "-OH... I see." Her son nodded. "-Yeah..." The Queen smacked her lips. "-So... I'm assuming.. that he isn't too happy about... the situation?" Rockavar shrugged lightly, "-I'm not gonna lie to you... I can't say he does!" Guenevere nodded. "-Makes sense... well, I still think it was a bit of a wrong approach, to do THIS... even though, you and Vera ARE... involved." Rockavar sighed, "-Yeah, I guess... but you what they say." Us foxes are snappy, protective, and stubborn little loaded pistols." Stroke the wrong way and... KAPOW!" Mobian mush." Guenevere slightly smiled. "-I suppose that's for most part, accurate." So all you're trying to say is... even though Lewis hit you... you don't want him in trouble?" Rockavar shook his head. "Nah... I don't wanna do that to him." He doesn't deserve it..." He was just... congratulating me, his own way!" How's that sound?" Guenevere rolled her eyes. "-Like a load of crap." But if it's what you want... I'll buy it... for you." Rockavar grinned. "-Thanks, Mom." ...You're really cool." Queen Guenevere couldn't help but tear up a bit at that. "-Oh Rockavar..." He gave her a warm hug. "You're the best." I'm glad you listened to me," said Rockavar. Guenevere gave him a kiss, and stroked his cheek. "-Anytime, honey... I'm here for you." Her son nodded, "I know you are."   
  
~*~  
It was a hot, lazy, early afternoon. Two sets of best friends, two foxes and two hedgehogs (whom were also couples) were just hanging out together, laying in the grass, caught in each other's arms, gazing up at the endless blue sky, and huge, fluffy white clouds, drifting laggingly along. The male fox, commented, "Ya know... this is great." The female, lying down with him, sighed, as she stroked her fingers against his chest, "-Yeah... this is the best." Just us... no one else here, to blabber on, about what THEY did today, or how we're all nuts, or something... and no LEWIS, to bitch on about it, either." Rockavar slightly chuckled, as Vera continued, "-Man... sometimes, I think to myself 'I'm gonna bitch smack his ass!' one of these days!" Rockavar cocked an eyebrow. "-Whoa there 'missy'... you better get in line." Vera giggled, and gave him a playful swat. "-How many times, I gotta tell you to watch it, 'mister'?" Close by, the hedgehog couple were laughing too. Finally the male one spoke, "-Hey!" I just realized something..." The female cuddled up with him, asked, "What?" Masevar glanced from her to their best friends. "Do you guys realize... that we've all been together.. for SIX months?" "Really??" everyone asked. "-Wow..." Aleena breathed. "-I guess I've been so 'occupied', I didn't notice..." She smiled happily, hugging Masevar. Masevar smirked, "-I second that one." "-That sure IS something!" agreed Vera. "-Six months... that's half a YEAR!" Rockavar gently stroked her hair, grinning. "-Well... in that case... it's been one of the best 'half years' of my life." Vera beamed at him. "-Awww... mine too, baby-" Then, a crazy idea came to Masevar. "-Know what... I'm gonna mark the occasion, right here, right now." Aleena smiled, "-And how are you going to do that?" Masevar raised an eyebrow. "-Just watch me!" He cleared his throat, and started to SING, "-Oh, I knew I loved you, before I met you... I think I dreamed you into life... I knew I loved you, before I met you... I have been waiting all my life..." Aleena swooned, "-Awwww!" Our song!" She gave him an affectionate kiss. Rockavar snickered, "-Man... even YOU're too cornballish for ME, sometimes, pal." ... But I'm 'hypocrite', so here 'I' go!" He smiled at Vera. "-A song for MY baby-doll..." Vera beamed, with delight. "-Yay!" she said, snuggling closer. So Rockavar began singing for her, "-Oh, don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for.... you can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for... you know it's true... everything I do... I do it for you..." Vera squealed with glee. "-Ahhhh!" You're such a dribbling little sap, you!" she teased, nuzzling him. "But you know I LOVE it.." Rockavar turned to Masevar. "-Are we the luckiest guys on Mobius, or what?" Masevar nodded, with a wink, "-You said it!" And they high-fived, as Vera and Aleena smiled, thinking how lucky they all were.   
  
Not far away, on the palace balcony, Queen Guenevere and Queen Sapora, gazed, with contented looks. Guenevere sighed, "-Look how sweet they look!" Isn't it cute?" Sapora smiled. "-I know... they've never been happier than this..." Young love is such a beautiful thing." As they looked on, suddenly, from inside the palace, out walked who other than, Sir Urquhart. The expression on his face, was certainly like an opposite, compared to the Queens'. "-Your Majesties?" They suddenly turned around. "-Oh!" Sir Urquhart... what an unexpected surprise!" exclaimed Guenevere. The lynx nodded, "-Indeed it is." "-Good to see you again, as well, Sir Urquhart," Sapora said. "-As is to see you, my Lady," replied Urquhart. "-But please... no more of this." I'm here to inform you of something rather important." They were shocked at his tone. "-Oh... I see." What it be of?" "-Great urgency and untold Royal duties." "-That doesn't sound very good." Urquhart shook his head. "-No it isn't..." Then he noticed what the Queens had been staring at, and gazed off, sighing. "-Considering the situation they're in." Both the Queens looked at him, then at the four teens he was now looking at, then back to him. Guenevere stared, bewildered. "-What on Mobius do you mean?" The physician thought outloud, "-Well... I suppose it's better we found this out NOW opposed to later... it would probably make this even harder than it will be now.." Sapora gazed, fearfully. "-Urquhart, what's going on, here?" Sir Urquhart swallowed hard, and then replied at last, "-Come with me." You'll want to be sitting down for this..."   
  
About a half an hour later, Masevar and Aleena were strolling to the palace, arms comfortably locked around, looking beyond happy, as usual. As they stopped by, to stand by the palace terrace, Queen Sapora came walking up to the pair of young hedgehogs. The smile that had been on her face before and in general, was no longer there. A lost look of mournful sympathy stood in its place. Her son and his love hadn't realized she was there yet. She bowed her head, forcing back a choking cry. Bracing herself with what little pride she had left, she held up her head, and came closer. "-Masevar?" The Prince's devoted attention to his adored female friend, was snapped out of the trance, at the sound of his mother's voice from behind them. "-Oh... hi Mom." Aleena, politely greeted her in turn. "Hello, your Majesty." Sapora; who would usually at this point, gently insist to Aleena to call her by her given name and not her title, was obviously to distressed to remember to do so. "-Hello, Aleena." She said this rather blankly, like she wasn't even talking to them. Masevar was the first to notice, and comment. "-Mother... are you alright?" Sapora cleared her throat. "-Something very important has come up to our attention, Masevar." Masevar raised an eyebrow. "-Oh?" Instead of replying to that, Sapora turned to Aleena. "-Aleena, dear... I need to ask you a favor." Aleena looked a little surprised, as the Queen's unusual behavior was confusing her as well. "-Oh... well, if you wish, your Highness." "Thank you very much, darling." Now this is what I need you to do... I need you to tell your parents... that I need to speak with them RIGHT away." In fact, NOW would be as good as time as any." Aleena looked for a second, then nodded, "-Alright... I can do that." She turned to Masevar, and smiled. "-I'll see you later, Masevar." He smiled back. "-Sounds good." Sapora then cut in, "-Oh Aleena... I forgot to tell you something else... I'd like you to come along with your parents too, actually." You should be as much present, as they should." Aleena, unsure of how to respond, took awhile before saying, "-V... very well, my Lady." Then she gave a slight curtsy, and was on her way. Masevar watched her go, then whirled back to his mother. "Mother??" Where on Mobius did THAT come from??" That was awfully rude how you just sent Aleena off like that!" He then realized she wasn't really listening. "-Mother?" Mom?" Hello??" Sapora was snapped out of her daze. "-Oh!" Oh... goodness... I'm sorry sweetie." I was just... distracted for a moment." Masevar was concerned now. "-Mom... what's going on here?" Don't try and tell me, that something isn't wrong, because I can TELL there is-!" His mother looked away, touching her shoulder. "-Can YOU do something for me, honey?" "-Umm... okay." What do you want me to do?" Sapora absent-mindedly waved her hand. "-Go up to your room... freshen up a bit." "-Alright... then what?" "-Just... wait until I call you down." Masevar gazed worried at his mother. But he replied, "-Sure thing, Mom," and walked away.   
  
Sometime later, Masevar was up in his room, when he heard a knock at the door. "-Come in, Mom," he said, without looking up. But when he turned around, the person who had entered the room, was not his mother. "-Aleena??" She slowly smiled. "-Hello again, Masevar." He was surprised, but more delighted, to see her. "-Hey yourself, beautiful." He gave her a hug. "-What are you DOING here?" I thought my mom said SHE was gonna come up and get me." Aleena shrugged. "-Well, she just told me to go up here, and just stay with you for a bit, while she talks to my parents..." Masevar nodded, "-Ah... I see." Well... that's ok with me." Have a seat." She sat down on his bed, with him. "-I just can't help but wonder... what's going on?" Masevar put up his hands. "Who knows!" My mom is sure acting weird... somehow I get the vibe that, whatever it is... it isn't exactly good." A sad look come over Aleena's face. "-I hope it's not too bad... or that it can be fixed.." Masevar's eyebrows lowered in concern, as he stroked his hand through her hair, and wrapped his arm around her, shoulders. "-Yeah..." Aleena leaned her head against his chest, glad of his warm comfortance. They stayed (hugging) snuggled in each other's arms, until a new tap came knocking at the bedroom door. They both looked up. "-Who is it?" asked Masevar, outloud. It was a palace servant, that poked her head in, a young mink named Karleen Wyte. "-Sire?" I send word from her Highness, that she wishes your and Miss Aleena's presence, downstairs." "-Oh... ok, we'll be right down," Masevar told her, and Karleen nodded her head, and left.   
  
The two young hedgehogs entered the lounging room, clutching each other's hands. Queen Sapora and Aleena's parents, Sir Jules and Lady Bernadette Hedgehog, were there. Their children were immediately worried by the looks on their parents faces... which were not happy in any way... Sapora turned to them. "-Ah... there you both are." Her voice was small and hoarse. "-Please sit down." They both sat down next to each other, across from their elders. Both Jules and Bernie's heads were slightly bowed, in sorrow. But they were all listening to what was said by others. "-Mom... what's going on here?" You've GOT to give us some answers here!" Sapora chewed on her lip, and swallowed. "-What I'm about to tell you two... is NOT easy for me to say, in ANYWAY, whatsoever..." And I'm very sorry." Masevar tightened his jaw. "-Well then... let's get it over with." His mother nodded. "-Alright..." She leaned over a small table, and picked up a large book. On it, was enabled a crest. Not just any crest. But the Royal Hedgehog crest. Her son said quietly, "-The Royal crest... what book is that?" Sapora spoke clearly, "-The Royal Laws, of our family, my son." Masevar gazed on, as did Aleena, as Sapora slowly opened the book, and turned some pages. When she had reached the one she was looking for, she stopped. She looked at the young pair. "-We all know... how long you two have been together... how close and caring you are.." You were so happy... we thought it was such a wonderful thing for you both..." Sapora slightly sniffled back a tear. "-But in truth... it isn't." Masevar and Aleena looked astounished. "-It ISN'T??" What do you mean by THAT??" demanded her son. Sapora stared sadly at them. "-Look here..." She handed him the book. They both looked at the page, numbly. "-Marriages?" they both questioned, bewilderedly. The Queen nodded. "-In there... it talks about the... 'requirements' of Royalty's choosing of a mate..." Aleena was trembling, and Masevar felt shakiness coming on, as well. "-And that would mean..." Sapora pressed a hand against her face. "-It basically says... that the lowest rank of status... to be considered 'martial material'..." She could barely choke out the last bit. "-Is the high class." Aleena spoke so quietly, she could've been whispering, "-So you're saying... that-" Sapora wiped her eyes. "-Yes... it doesn't matter how much you'd want to, or how deeply in love you'll be... I'm afraid... you'll never be allowed to marry... ever." She'd said it. It was that one moment, Masevar and Aleena felt the bottom of their worlds fall, with a tremendous crash. Aleena looked like she'd be harshly slapped in the face, and Masevar looked like he had a gun point being shoved in his back. He was the first to gulped out a few words, "-But.. never... marry... what??" This... this CAN'T be right!!" he screeched at Sapora. "Since when was there anything wrong with middle class??" Queen shook her head. "-Nothing, my son... they just aren't listed as martial status..." Masevar grit his teeth. "-No way... that's NOT right!" I'm gonna show you that!" He started to intensely stare at the Royal book, trying to find his answer. His mother said in a tiny voice, "-Masevar... I've already read that cursed thing two or three times... it's NOT there." They do NOT say middle class, ANYWHERE!" Her son looked at her in slight shock, at how loud her voice got at the end. A lost, pleading gaze crept upon his face. "-But... but then... this means... that-" Sapora cleared her throat. "-I'm sorry, Masevar... but yes... it's true." This law forbids that you and Aleena could ever get married... it's against it." Finally, Sir Jules spoke, "-Your Majesty... I thank you for your informative information here." We appreciate your great concern." We shall go quietly now, so as you may talk to your son, in peace, and so that we can discuss the situation with our daughter." Queen Sapora responded, "-Oh yes... thank you Sir Jules." And I thank you and your family for coming so quickly on such a unorthodox timing." "-We owe you as much, your Highness," insisted Lady Bernadette. Sir Jules and Lady Bernadette both bowed to the Queen, respectfully. "-Come, Aleena... we must be going now," Jules said, bluntly. And he took her gently, yet swiftly, by the arm, as he wanted to get her out of there, right away. Aleena speechlessly was pulled up and away. She was still utter shock. But she looked back, at Masevar, staring piercing at him, as he did to her. Then she and her parents were gone.   
  
Awhile later, the Hedgehog Family was at home. And but of course, were speaking about the present situation. Sir Jules was pacing around the floor, holding a hand to his head, as Lady Bernadette shook hers, sadly. Aleena who was sitting with her, spoke timidly, "-This is unbelievable..." Bernie squeezed her shoulders. "-I know, sweetheart... but believe it or not, this IS happening." The mother hedgehog's eyes were glassy. "-I'm so sorry, baby." She hugged Aleena. Jules finally spoke, "-Well... all of this is certainly changes everything." Bernie and Aleena looked at him. "-Yes, it does," agreed Bernie. "-What I want to know is, what are we going to DO about it?" Aleena questioned meekly, "-Do about it?" What do you mean??" "-Well honey, you can't exactly go about, with this thing hanging over your shoulders..." Bernie explained. Jules spoke, "I've got a solution for this." He immediately had his family's attention. He looked to his child. "Aleena... this is what you're going to do; you're going to call Masevar, you're going to meet him somwhere, and then you're going to tell him... that it's OVER." His daughter and wife looked astounded at this idea. "-Do WHAT?" Aleena gasped, in horror. "-You don't mean..." Her father nodded, "-That is exactly what I mean." You're breaking up with him." The young female choked, "-But.. but Daddy!" I CAN'T do that!" "-Yes you CAN, honey, and what's more, you HAVE to," Jules told her. "You heard the Queen... if you continue down this road with Masevar, all you're going to end up with, is a heart full of pain, my girl." Aleena didn't want to believe it. "-No... that can't happen!" It won't!" The adult hedgehog sighed. "-Aleena, put it this way-" Would you rather hurt him, or wait to have him hurt you?" Aleena shook her head, furiously. "-No... I... I don't want either!" Neither of us would do it!" He LOVES me!" And I love HIM!" "Oh Aleena... honey... you-" Jules tried to say. "-Yes I DO!" she repeated, firmly. Jules shook his head. "Sweetheart... you don't LOVE him!" You just... 'think' you do." But look at you, you're still so young and pretty-" "-Daddy, stop it!" protested Aleena. "-You can't tell me what I feel!" -You don't KNOW!" "-I know a lot more than you THINK I do!" said her father, sternly. "Like I KNOW how, you'll listen and obey me, when I say this!" Aleena looked tearfully, as Jules commanded her, "ALEENA HEDGEHOG ... you are going to see Masevar, and you are going to break this whole business off, with him." And that's FINAL." End of discussion!" We are NOT talking this matter over ANYMORE!" Now Aleena, go to your room." His daughter immediately felt such guilt, and tried to apologize. "-Oh Daddy... please-" "-I said go NOW!" roared Jules. This was too much for her. Aleena's eyes brimmed up with tears, and she fled, from the room. Jules, watching her go, felt a knot tightly, curl up in his throat. He buried his face in his hands, as Bernadette sighed, sadly, "-Oh Jules... I think you were too harsh on her." Her husband swiftly looked up, angrily. "-Oh, DO you?" he snapped. And in such a way, that Bernie yelped back, "-Well, YES!" YES, I frankly DO, Sir Jules Hedgehog!" She's just been told that she can't be with the one person she loves, that SHE has to break his heart, on purpose, that she... she..." Bernie plopped onto the couch, tearing her hands at her face. "-Oh God, Jules... I can't stand this!" It's like we're taking out her heart, and ripping it in two!" I seriously think BEATING a child, is more merciful than what we're doing her, right now!" Jules' eyebrows furrowed with compassion. He put a hand on her shoulder. "-No one said raising children, was easy, sweetheart." His wife looked down, shaking her head. "-Believe me Bernie, it may not look like it, but this DOES hurt me, as much as it hurts her..." Bernie turned back to him. She gazed, wordlessly for a moment, then replied, "-Not quite as much, Jules." Not quite as much, at all." Without another word, she got up, and walked out of the room.  
  
An hour or two later, Aleena unhappily set out to do her father's bidding, knowing better than to disobey him. As she walked towards the palace, a great lump was forming in her throat. *No!* she thought, bitterly. She couldn't let him see her cry. She HAD to be strong, before him. Even if it killed her. Then there he was, waiting for her on the terrace. As she looked at him, that lump in her throat grew to the point she thought she couldn't breathe. Then he walked up to her, and said, "-Aleena!" Gosh, I'm so glad to see you-" And he took her in his arms, causing her breath to be put at ease. She sighed, sinking onto those arms... of love and comfort... Then she realized what she was doing, and thought *-NOO! What are you DOING??* Just as she was about to swiftly pull away, Masevar let her go, instead. She sighed. The Prince looked at her. "-Umm... how about we, go up?" She nodded, distraughtly, and followed him up the steps. Then they both came to a stop at the railing. Aleena's chest ached. It was here they'd been, just that day, holding each other's hands, arms around them, so happy about being together for so long. And speaking of which, around this area, was where this whole thing had begun... Masevar had walked with and spoken to her, then stared her in the eye, and told her his true feelings for her. It was an unforgettable moment, for them both... And so, this place was where he had started something so wonderful and right for them... and there SHE was, in the same spot... about to finish it. This thought tortured Aleena, terribly, like it was gnawing under the skin... Masevar finally broke the silence. "-Aleena, I'm so happy you called me here..." We REALLY need to talk-" Aleena swallowed, painfully, and agreed, "-Yes, we do..." Masevar thought she sounded strange for a second, then continued, "-Ok... about this whole thing... I just have to tell you... that I'm SO sorry...!" "-No, Masevar... 'I'm' sorry-" she spoke quietly. He looked at her, with confusement. "-'YOU'RE' sorry??" Why are YOU sorry??" It's not YOUR fault, Aleena... it's the-" "-Masevar," she said again. He was surprised at her interruptance. "-Yes?" That was the moment, Aleena chose to utter those two fatal words... "-It's over." Masevar, at hearing this, could've sworn his heart skipped several beats. He could just barely choke out, "-Wh... what??" He was praying to God he'd heard her wrong... but his prayers were in vain. Aleena, who had been turned away from him, since the conversation had began, was still gazing off into the distance. She was too afraid to look... "-You heard me..." she insisting, speaking so quietly, it was almost a whisper. The young male hedgehog felt his whole body go numb. "-You... you don't mean... that-" "-You know exactly what I mean," Aleena told him, her voice starting to tremble. Masevar couldn't believe what was happening. "-So... so what??" You're... you're breaking up with me??" Is THAT it??" With a forced sarcastic tone, the young female replied, "-Well... aren't we the smart one today." The Prince stammered, bewilderedly, "-Aleena... I... I don't understand..." WHAT are you DOING??" "What does it LOOK like I'm doing?" Masevar then thought outloud, "-Your parents... THEY put you up to this, didn't they??" Aleena looked angry, at the accusement, even though it was true. "-I don't have to answer that." Besides... WHY couldn't this be my own choice, anyways??" "-Because you're not like that!" yelped Masevar. "I know you, and you're better than that, Aleena!" "NO, you DON'T know me, Masevar..." Not as well as you might THINK you do!" Aleena corrected, coldly. Then she started to walk away from him. Masevar panicked. "-No wait!!" Aleena, I didn't mean it like that-!" He caught her by the arm, trying to bring her back. "-Masevar, leave me alone!" the female hedgehog, snapped, pulling her arm away. But he held on. "-Aleena!" He managed to turn her around to face him. When their eyes were locked, he pleaded, "-Aleena, please... I'm begging you..." Don't leave me..." ...I love you." Her eyes were shiny, and her lip was trembling, but her voice was firm and steady, as she told him, "-Masevar... let... me... go." Her stare pierced his eyes. Slowly, he loosened the grip on her arm, and finally let it drop to his side. At last, she tore her gaze away from him, and did what she had to do. Turn around... and walk away. Masevar numbly, watched her go. It took him a few seconds to come to, and finally start running on the terrace, trying to catch up. He stopped at the end of it, and leaned up, over the railing. "-ALEENA!" DON'T GO!!" he screamed to her. But she kept walking on. "-I LOVE YOU!" Still no reaction. "-I SAID I LOVE YOU, GODDAMNIT!!" he shouted again. "A-LEE-NA!!" He was hystarical now, and his face was streaked with tears. But she never turned or looked back. She just kept on going.   
  
The front door of the Hedgehog's home, opened with a sudden burst. Jules and Bernie saw Aleena rush in, and immediately flee to her room, and shut the door with a loud slam. Bernie's ears flattened, as she turned to her husband. Finally she spoke, "-Well Jules... I certainly hope you're happy with yourself." It looks like you've succeeded in getting her to leave the one person she truly loves." And in doing that, you've broken your daughter's heart, all but beyond repair." She shook her head mournfully, as Jules numbly watched her head for Aleena's room.  
  
The young female hedgehog had flung herself onto her bed, and buried into the quilts, and started to bawl, hystarically. Her heart felt like an aching hole... Like it had been ripped right out, still-beating, from her chest. Pain... all she felt was pain. Guilt, loss, sorrow... birds of sadness swooping over her, in flocks, pecking mercilessly. *HOW??* she thought bewilderedly to herself. *HOW could you DO that??!! How could you tell him such a thing?!? And when you LOVE him?!?!* She could still see that choked up face, the moment she'd said those horrible words... "-It's over." *Yes... it's over...* she sobbed to herself. *Like my LIFE...* Just then, she heard a tapping on her door. She did not respond, just continued to cry on. From the other side, Bernie spoke out, "-Aleena?" Sweetheart??" Are you alright?" Gulping through sobs, Aleena called out, "-No, Mother... I'm NOT alright!" Then she went back to howling into her pillow. Bernie talked again. "-Oh Aleena..." She tried to open the door. But it was locked shut. "-Honey, could you please open the door?" Aleena gave a sniff, then suddenly screamed out, "NOOO!!" Leave me alone!!" Just... go away!!" Bernie bit her lip, at the sounds of Aleena's wild tears, as she cried, violently. It nearly broke her heart, to hear her child in such pain and misery. In respect to her daughter's request, she moved away from the door.   
  
Awhile later, Bernie came again, to ask Aleena if she was coming to eat dinner, with them all, or not. The broken-hearted girl refused the offer, saying she didn't want anything... she wasn't hungry. The rest of them, Bernie, Jules and Charles, ate their own meal, in silence... No one really wanted to talk, they didn't know what to say. But their thoughts were all concentrated on the same topic...  
  
Back in her room, Aleena dabbed at her face, with a ball of tissues. The box was half empty by now. She looked at her face in the mirror. There she saw, her big wet, red eyes, and a face that looked like a punching bag. She choked back a bitter sob. She started to pick up fallen/used tissues on the floor, and put them in her wastebasket. Just then, she accidently hit her arm, on her radio button, and it turned on. It gave her a startle, but she quickly calmed down. She decided to let it play... the sound of something else, other than her, was a bit relieving for the moment... Just then, her ears perked up, as the music came on, and a song started to play...   
  
"We both know that I shouldn't be here,  
This is wrong,  
And, baby, it's killing me, it's killing you,  
Both of us tryin' to be strong,  
I've got somewhere else to be,  
Promises to keep,  
And some else who loves me,  
And trusts me fast asleep,  
I've made up my mind,  
There is no turning back,  
She's been good to me,  
And she deserves better than that"  
  
"It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you,  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie,  
To show no emotion when you start to cry,  
I can't let you see what you mean to me,  
'Cause my hands are tied and my heart's not free,  
We're not meant to be,  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
To turn around and walk away,  
Pretending I don't love you"  
  
The lyrics/words she heard, caught Aleena's breath, in utter shock. She couldn't believe her ears. It was as she just heard someone SING the events of her day or something... It hit her emotions, hard. The song had said so much, and had truth in it. What had happened WAS wrong, it HAD been the hardest thing to do, and the most horrible lie to tell... especially to someone she cared so much about... Aleena couldn't stop herself in time. Fresh tears started to stream like a river, down her soggy messed cheeks. Which had her going again for sometime... When she was finally calm, the young female, decided to call her best friend, for some comfort and a friendly, familiar voice to hear. But it seemed strange from the start. It took several rings, before Vera finally picked up. And even when she did, she sounded funny... "-H... hello?" Aleena narrowed her eyebrows, in wonderment. "-Vera?" It's me, Aleena-" It took a few seconds longer for her friend to respond. "Oh... Aleena!" Oh gosh... it's so... nice to hear... someone else's voice.." Through each pause, Vera could be heard sniffling. Aleena was a bit surprised at this. "-Oh, Vera, sweetie!" What's wrong??" Vera gulped, "-I've... I've just done the worst thing, Aleena!" Aleena lowered her head. "-Oh my... Vera... you didn't-" Vera cried, "-I was... I just... oh God, Aleena... I broke up with Rockavar!!" And she started to sob, loudly. Aleena put a hand to her face, in shock. "-Oh Vera... and I broke up with Masevar!!" "-Oh, Aleena, honey... it's ok-" And so, they both cried together, and tried to comfort one another, in this crisis. They both agreed, that this was the worst thing they'd ever done, and never had anything hurt so bad... And that even though they'd seen them only a couple hours ago, they already missed Rockavar and Masevar, so much, they wanted to break down and weep... Not that they weren't already, though. But they were grateful to still at least have each other, to be there, a shoulder to cry on, and a friend to be loyal.  
  
Not far away, the poor Princes, who had just been dumped on their heads, by the females they cared so much for and about, were feeling equally, if not more, miserable as well, but of course... But unlike Vera and Aleena, Rockavar and Masevar didn't bother calling each other or nothing... They just wanted to be cooped up in their rooms, or somewhere of guaranteed solitude, and just be unhappy, all by theirselves... They didn't want to talk, to ANYONE, pretty much. What was worse, it was as if this situation had happened to them before... or smiliar to it. They hadn't been so upset, since the death of their fathers, Rath and Amavar, over ten years ago... This thought occurred to them both, which seemed to make things all the sadder, therefore, the Princes were beyond just 'bummed' out, here. Also, probably the most terrible blow was... THEY were the ones who had been blown off. Vera and Aleena had told them that it was over, and that THEY were breaking up with THEM... So-long-sucker betrayal thing, it felt like. So indeed, yes, it hurt. And damaged a part of them beyond fixability. The people they had felt like they were LIVING for, had just packed up and walked away. And it was all... because of the cursed Royal Laws. One thought that was most likely running through their heads all day was, *Damn the fucking laws... Damn the fucking laws to hell...*   
  
It was afternoon, the horrible day after. Prince Rockavar was lounging outside. Just sitting on the palace steps, all alone. He didn't really want to see anyone, anyways, so he didn't care. But just his luck. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reached his keen fox ears. They perked at the noise, and he looked up. There, coming up to him, was none other than his warthog friend. His spirits were just as dampened. "-Hey there, Smiley!" spoke Bullseye, sarcastically. Rockavar looked away and replied, "-Hello Bullseye..." Without asking his consent or anything, the warthog just plopped down beside him. "-So, what's so high and up with you, Mr.Happy?" Rockavar frowned. "-Knock it off, Bullseye." Bullseye looked bewildered. "-Hey!" Don't go taking it out on me!" Here I come, trying to find ways to cheer you up, and THIS is my thanks?" Sheesh!" Take a pill!" Let's not get rabies, shall we?" The fox sighed, "-Trying to cheer ME up?" Good luck with that-" Bullseye snorted, "Hey, I may not be Mr.Sensitive or anything, but I have my ways!" Rockavar shook his muzzle. "-There is NO way you can do it, in this situation, believe me." SHE was the one who broke up with me, who said SHE didn't care anymore, and walked away." The only way I'm getting out of this friggin' hole, is when SHE takes me out." Bullseye stared incredulously, at the mention of this rather sappy comment. "-Oh... my... God..." Rocky, man... you are PATHETIC!" He laughed at this, until he noticed Rockavar, staring, right back at him. "-Why THANK you, Bullseye!" Good way to KICK ME when I'm DOWN!" Bullseye's jaw fell. "Oh!" Oops!" Aww crap, I didn't mean ta-" Rockavar glared, looking in another direction, refusing to look or speak to Bullseye. Bullseye chewed his lip, thinking. "-Umm... ok then!" I've thought of a BETTER thing to say!" Now THIS should do it!" The fox continued to stare forward, but gave a slight snort, to show he was listening to what Bullseye had said. Bullseye rolled his eyes back, but put a hand on Rockavar's shoulder, and spoke assuringly, "-Come on Rockavar... I KNOW..." He gave him a small shake, which Rockavar barely responded to. The warthog continued on, "-Yes, it's hard, after being with her for SO damn LONG... but look on the bright side!" I mean, at least ya "got something" out of it, didn't ya?" Bullseye winked, with a smirk. Rockavar finally turned, and stared blankly. "-What?" "-You know!" At least you "got some", right pal?" repeated Bullseye, giving him a nudge. "A little wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am?" Some hopping on the good foot, and doing the bad thing, eh?" His friend was still brain-deadly stumped. "-What are you talking about?" Bullseye was getting irritated at his slowness. He gave a sighing hiss, and tried once more, "-I mean, that at least you got some SEX out of it, GET IT?" Geez!" Do I have to spell out for ya?" A light finally seemed to go off in Rockavar. "Ooooh!" THAT's what you meant... I see..." Bullseye sighed with relief, snickering, as Rockavar continued, "-In that case, no." The grin on his friend's face, vanished, replaced with a look of puzzlement. "-What?" "I said no." "You said no to what?" "To your statement." The warthog blinked, and started, "Ok.., let me rephrase that... you said no, as in...?" "-As in it never happened," replied Rockavar. "What never happened?" "What you think did happen." "To what?" "Between Vera and me!" "-What are ya..." Then realization hit Bullseye, like a lightening bolt. His eyes went wide open, and he slowly turned to Rockavar. "-You don't mean..." "-Yeah," Rockavar mumbled. Bullseye still stared, obviously shocked. "-That you never got-" "-Nope." "Six months, and you never-" "Nuh uh." "-Nothing at all?" "Na-da." Bullseye just HAD to hear it straight out. "-So you're sayin'... that you and her, were with each other... for SIX MONTHS... and not ONCE, did you EVER... get laid??" Rockavar was now rather annoyed at Bullseye's persistence, especially on such a subject. "-For the last time, EVEN though it's none of your business, NO!" Nothing happened, OKAY?!?" Get over it, already!" he snapped. Bullseye's mouth was just hanging open. He didn't seem to care that he was treading on thin ice. "-You're telling ME, that you and her were together for SIX frickin' months... that's TWENTY five weeks, and five days, and five hours or so, and who knows HOW many minutes and seconds... and you NEVER even THOUGHT of it?!?!?" Rockavar shot a furious glance. Bullseye was astounded beyond words by all of this. "OH... MY... GOD!" Fuck-!" The warthog was at a loss for speech, for several moments. "-You... okay, you MUST'VE loved her, if you stuck around for THAT long and did absolutely NOTHING of sexual pleasure!" Rockavar simply rolled his eyes, boredly, as Bullseye spoke on, "-Cuz LET me tell you, if a girl didn't let me "tap that ass", by at least the second DATE, I'd toss her faster than a hot pocket!" Even Rockavar couldn't help, but slightly smirk, at the thought of this. *-Well... that's YOU... and THIS is me.*   
  
Later on that night, the Princes were unwillingly dragged out by all their friends (with the exception of Lewis and Charles, who had family crisis's to deal with), who were trying as ever to cheer them up, and snap them out of it. They went to a bar, for some kicks and drinks. They thought maybe it'd work. But so far it wasn't. The guys watched, as Rockavar and Masevar scowled at their drinks, idly leaning them over, nearly enough to spill them. The others exchanged glances. "C'mon you guys, lighten up!" Tyler urged them. "Yeah, it's not THAT bad right?" added Aaron. "Your first love, a little heartbreak and it's over." It's not like that's uncommon or anything, I mean TONS of guys go through TONS of girlfriends before they find the "one" and settle down." Like Bullseye here probably will," he finished with a snicker at his friend. "Go stuff yourself Air-Head," Bullseye smiled coolly. "Anyways, you get what he's trying to say right?" "Sure," the Princes mumbled. "Now that's the spirit!" Buckthorne spoke cheerfully, trying his luck with them. "This could be a great thing for you fellas!" The Princes both exchanged quick glances, and then Masevar sat up again, as did Rockavar, and said, "-Yeah... you know what, you're right!" "Right!" chimed in Rockavar. "You guys are absolutely dead on there!" "Yes!" added Masevar, as the others were starting to feel good about their advice, and cheering them on. "And you know what?" I think this new beginning here deserves a toast, so I'm gonna stand up and make one for the both of us, what'd ya say Rockavar?" "Go right ahead, pal!" agreed Rockavar, smacking him on the back, and shot him a brief glance of approval. Everyone raised their beer bottles, as Masevar spoke snipply, "You're right, so what if they were our first loves, big deal eh?" So what if we've known and loved them since we were kids right?" So what if every time we were with them, it was so great, that we couldn't stand to miss or not make every second last for our whole goddamn lives?" And so WHAT, if since we've broken up, it's like we've fallen rock fucking bottom in the seventh layer of fucking HELL, and life is no longer worth fucking living?!?" The guys were all looking at him, a bit freaked out now. Masevar shook his head remorsefully, sat back down, and turned to Rockavar. "We just lost the best things that ever happened to us." Bottoms up." "Right there with ya," muttered Rockavar, as he and Masevar clanked their bottles, and chugged them back, as the others just looked at them. They didn't bother following their friends' suit, they just lowered their beers, and all took a long swig too. They all knew they were definitely gonna need it.  
  
As the evening progressed, things got worse. The sun when lower, as did the drinks in the bottles/cups, almost as fast as they went up again. The guys were getting a little concerned at how messed up Rockavar and Masevar were getting. They were talking louder, blubbering nonsense half the time, and asking for new drinks every few minutes. No one dared to deny them this, they were the Crown Princes after all. They were starting to shout out to random people too. "-Hey hot lady!" How you doin'?" yelled Masevar, to a female, as Rockavar jeered out to another, "Hoochie mama! Mmmp!" Back that ass up!" "You guys!" snapped Tyler. "What are you DOING??" "Gettin' over our backstabbing little bitches!" sneered Rockavar, gleefully. "Once they see us, with other more beautiful girls, they'll FREAK!" "Hey, woman!" I'll have another one of those!" yelped Masevar, to a passing by waitress, carrying drinks. He grabbed another, but just as he was about to down it, Aaron grabbed him by the wrist, and said, "Hey Masevar, buddy!" Why don't 'I' take this one, ok?" Masevar quickly shoved him away. "Get your own!" This is mine!" But Aaron persistently grabbed him again. "... Masevar, just give me the freakin' alcohol!" "No!" growled Masevar, and they pulled each other for control of the bottle, until Masevar leaned forward, and licked the rim. Aaron let go. His friend snickered, "You want it now, bro?", holding it back out. Aaron looked at him, stone-faced, and to Masevar's surprise, swiped the beverage from his hand, and spilled the contents onto the floor, then let the bottle fall to the floor, with a smash. "-Whoops," Aaron spoke sarcastically. Masevar's mouth fell open. "Why the hell did you do that for??" That was a good drink, you just wasted it, you dumbass!!" Rockavar leaned over, looking where it had been spilled. "Hey, it made a puddle sorta!" Maybe I can still-" "Whoa, wait a sec, Rockavar!" yelped Tyler, grabbing Rockavar by the shoulders as he started to lean down to the floor. "-Heeey, I got a better idea!" Why don't we just get you a new drink?" Someone'll clean that up for us instead, how's that?" A big grin came over Rockavar's face. "That's GREAT!" he shouted at Tyler. "You're so SMART!!" Tyler, you're the fucking MAN!" And he suddenly threw his arms around Tyler, and hugged him. Tyler's eyes went wide, his muscles stiffened, and he stared at the others, showing just how creepy this was. The guys were just as shocked. Except Masevar, who gleefully screeched, "Hey, you just gave me a GREAT idea!!" Put on some music, let's DANCE!!" "Hey COOL!" agreed Rockavar, letting go of Tyler, and stumbled up, over to the jukebox. He pressed his face against the glass, practically fogging the glass, as he looked really close up, at the list of songs. "Oh SWEET ASS!!" I found one!" "What is it, what is it??" squealed Masevar. "You'll see!" I'm gonna put it on!" yelled Rockavar. He clumsily fumbled the coins into the machine, and he smacked his finger on the right button. As the music started, Masevar screamed, "HOLY CRAP!!" I LOVE THIS SONG!" Rockavar waved his arms. "HEY!" Come on, get up here with me!" he told Masevar, climbing onto a table. "Let's SHAKE IT!! WOOOOOOHOO!" Masevar immediately went up, and leapt onto the table with Rockavar. And then they both started jumping and moving on the table, singing along holleringly, with the lyrics,  
  
"We'll be singing,  
When we're winning,  
We'll be singing,"  
  
"I get knocked down,  
But I get up again,  
You're never gonna keep me down,  
I get knocked down,  
But I get up again,  
You're never gonna keep me down"  
  
"Pissing the night away,  
Pissing the night away"  
  
"He drinks a whiskey drink,  
He drinks a vodka drink,  
He drinks a lager drink,  
He drinks a cider drink,  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times,  
He sings the songs that remind of him of the better times"  
  
"Oh, Danny-Boy, Danny-Boy, Danny-Boy..."  
  
Just then, Masevar stopped, and started to swagger off. His friends quickly rushed forward, as he fell. Ian Callaway, managed to catch him. "-Holy crap, Masevar!" Are you ok??" he stammered, hauling his friend up. Masevar let out a shrill, uneasy laugh, and struggled free of Ian's grip. "-Heh?" Me ok??" Of COURSE!" When is THIS hedgehog NOT ok, huh?" he insisted, smacking Ian's shoulder, buddy-like. Suddenly his face turned a strange color, and his expression went weird. "-What?" What is it, Masevar?" said Aaron, looking at him. His friend merely gulped out, "-Oh shit..." and quickly ran off towards the bathroom, with a hand over his mouth. Ian and Aaron both grimaced. "-Well, I saw THAT coming, from a mile off," mumbled Ian. "He feel THAT in the morning, that's for sure." "Jeez, no kidding..." agreed Aaron. "Should we go check, and make sure he's ok, though?" "Yeah, I guess so-" As they both made their way to the restroom, Aaron thought of something else. "-Oh God... let's hope he MADE it there in time!" "Ullhg!" gulped Ian, at the thought of him not. They both stopped to make the cross sign against themselves, praying that Masevar had made it, and then continued on.   
  
Since Aaron bluntly refused to, for obvious reasons, Ian was the one who waringly peered in the main doorway. "Masevar?" He wasn't in sight, so they stepped in. "Where are ya?" They then heard him vomiting in a nearby stall. "Whew!" they both breathed at the same time. They then noticed that the stall door was open, revealing Masevar, hanging his head over a toilet. "-Uhhh, here bud, we'll give ya some privacy," spoke Aaron, shutting the door for him. Masevar replied with another spewing of nausea. Only a few seconds after, Rockavar suddenly burst in, practically knocking over Ian and Aaron, and into another stall, only one away from Masevar's, and joined his friend, in yacking. Michael Telford and Richard Nenzel soon came in after. "-Did Rocky make it?" Richard questioned their friends. "Yep," replied Ian. "Then what are you two doing here?" added Michael. "Masevar beat him to the punch," Aaron responded. "God, what a night-" Michael sighed deeply, as did the others. "This sure wasn't what 'I' was thinking of-" "We're all gonna get in huge shit for this, once word gets out... especially Rock and Mase," muttered Richard. "Poor guys... they didn't mean to do this... they're not naturals at getting drunk!" They're just hurtin' from breaking up with Vera and Aleena..." But of course, people are gonna be thinking of something else for the reason, the stupid backstabbing idiots!" Ian shook his head. "No kidding... hey, so where's Ty, Bullsy and Buck, then?" "They're still out there, explaining to the bartender what's going on," Michael told them. "He was getting a little tiffed off at the disturbance." One thing's for sure though: soon as they're done spilling their guts, we're outta here." "-And for more reasons than one!" exclaimed Aaron. "Look at the time!" They all looked at the clock on the wall. "Awww crap!" Ian spoke. "Our parents are gonna kill us all-!" The others groaned. "-Well ain't that just great!" glowered Richard. "What a crappy night for all of us!!" "Second that!" added Aaron, with a dispirited sigh.   
  
Ten minutes later, found everyone (except Rockavar and Masevar, who were still expelling the contents of their stomachs) outside of the mens washroom. "-Well, one thing's clear here." Those two aren't fit to stumbling off by themselves, at night," spoke Buckthorne. The others nodded, in agreement. "-So that means, two of us are gonna have to play 'designated driver' type thing," Bullseye explained. "Except, you're WALKING home a drunk, instead." After hearing this, there was a huge silence, and a couple of glances being exchanged. Bullseye scowled, "Settle down boys, don't all volunteer at once!" Still no one spoke up. Buckthorne added, "Oh come on, fellas!" Two of us HAVE to do this!" For Rockavar's and Masevar's sake!" For God's sake, those two couldn't find their ways home like this, if their lives depended on it!" And know why?" Because they'd be screwed either way!" Try and find their way home, oh!" They're fucked!" Don't try, oh look, they're fucked again!" The poor guys couldn't be more hammered, if someone came up, and whacked 'em over the heads with one!!" Now for the last time, WHO'S gonna do it??" Finally, Tyler stepped forward. "-Oh alright!" I'LL take Rockavar home, if you're gonna make THAT big of a stink over it!" "Thank you Tyler!" Now just one more person, anyone?" Aaron sighed, and held his hand up. "-Me." I'LL take Masevar..." "Now THAT'S more like it!" said Bullseye, encouragingly. "There we go, you two are gonna do that for them!" Bless ya both!" We'll all owe ya!" "Sure will," Tyler and Aaron, both muttered under their breath.   
  
Nearly a half an hour later, the darkness of the pitch black shadows, and dim light of stars of the night sky, found Aaron stumbling along under Masevar's staggering hold on him, as they walked. Not that he was heavy, it was just rather difficult to go on, with Masevar practically choking him around the neck, which his arm was slung around, to keep him upright. Finally after muttering blankly for the longest time, Masevar looked up at Aaron. "-Hey Aaron?" he croaked. "-What?" "I think I'm gonna go throw up again," he said, dumbly. Aaron sighed, loudly. "Jeez... for the love of God-" he grumbled, letting his friend go. Masevar staggered over to some bushes, and puked some more, as Aaron waited nearby, impatiently. Aaron grimaced as Masevar's retching noise seemed to get worse. "Holy, any louder, and I'll be joining ya in a minute, Masey!" he spoke under his breath, to himself. Luckily, Masevar was quicker this time, but remained kneeling on the ground for a second, catching his breath. Aaron finally spoke, "-Want a tissue, pal?" Masevar vaguely nodded, and his friend produced one from out of his pocket, and held it out to him. He shakily took it, and wiped away at his mouth, cleaning up the excess vomit around his lips. Then after finishing with it, Masevar balled the tissue up, and despite his stupor, managed to throw it directly into a trash can, close by. And then just before asking Aaron for help, he spat a few times, trying to get the retching nausea taste out of his mouth. He at last, sat up, and held out a hand, indicating to his friend, that he was ready to go.   
  
Sometime later on, the young hedgehog was finally heading home. With great struggle, he'd managed to bring Masevar back to the palace. He sighed outloud, remembering how Queen Sapora had heard them coming in, and rushed down, only to practically scream in terror at the sight of the state Masevar was in. He'd managed to calm her down, at last though, and explained what had happened at the bar. She took it pretty hard, from the expression on her face... *Wonder how bad Masevar's gonna get it* he thought. This certainly wasn't just a stern warning, smack on the hand, punishment type thing... Who knew HOW deep he was in for it... Aaron then, reached his house. He swallowed hard, and as silently as possible, twisted the doorknob of the front door. As slow as a snail, he stepped in, carefully placing his feet on the floor. He shut the door, with a slight creak. He cringed, hoping it wasn't as loud as he thought it was... But as he went past the living room, he heard his father's voice. "-You would've had a better chance if you used a window." Aaron cursed under his breath, and froze on the spot. Sir Blackburn got up from his seat and walked over to him. "Where the HELL have you been?!" he snapped. "Do you KNOW what time it is?!" Aaron tried to explain. "-Yes I do!" I'm sorry, I got held up, ok?" "-By what?!" An extra shot of tequila?!" "NO, I have a perfectly valid reason why..." "Well I'd certainly like to hear it," growled Blackburn. His father's tone was starting to irritate him, so Aaron snapped back, "Alright then, why am I late you ask?" Because I had to drag Masevar's stumbling, hammered ass to the palace, because he was piss drunk, that's why!" Don't believe me, ask anyone, Queen Sapora, the bartender, anyone who was at the bar, or any our friends." Sir Blackburn looked astonished, and too much, obviously, to reprimand his son for his use of profanity. "Oh..." he finally muttered. "Ok then, I guess that's a valid excuse after all.." Well, I guess you can go now." "Thanks Dad," Aaron sighed, with relief. "'Night." "Good night," said Blackburn.  
  
The sun was blazing up in the sky, over the palace, when he finally awoke, at high noon, with a long painful groan. Hangover time... The young hedgehog prince felt horrible. His eyes stung at opening, and were bloodshot, his muscles and joints felt stiff and sore, and his head ached fiercely, from the pounding and hammering noises of blood, and throbbing temples. Everything single noise, even barely within earshot, was like a scream to him. As he strained himself to get up, out of bed, he became aware of the empty, gnawing feeling in his stomach. He gulped uneasily, praying that he would be able to keep something down today. No such luck. After standing upright for only a few minutes, he immediately had the worst stomachache. He quickly made a dash for his bathroom. He slammed the door, smacked onto his knees, and stuck his face over the toilet. He breathed heavily, waiting for something to happen. *Come on!* he thought impatiently. *Hurl already!* It took awhile, but then, he felt a painful sensation come over him... He felt his stomach muscles push up, and he gagged. But to his confusement, nothing came up. And he still felt really sick... So he waited some more... Once again, muscles pushed upwards, and he gagged outloud. Still nothing. He finally realized what it was. He figured from what happened last night, he'd probably thrown up everything in his system, already. Thanks to that, he was now facing a nice case of dry heaves... There was one consolation for the moment though. He DID feel slightly better than before... Shakily, he pulled himself up, and out of the room. *Might as well go downstairs, and have something...* he thought. Either he'd feel better after, or have something in him, to help him regurgitate properly, next time...   
  
Masevar clasped tightly onto the stair railing, as he unsteadily made his way down. He felt light-headed, and like he was gonna pass out any minute... He badly wanted to go back to sleep, to his bed, but he knew his mother was probably wondering why the hell he was up THIS late, already... *What to tell her?* he thought. *Or did she already know about it?* Masevar himself, didn't know how he managed to get back home, the previous night... *Probably one of the guys, I'll bet. Have to thank 'em later for that, then.* As he stood before the door, he took a deep breath. He hoped with all his might that he didn't look like he felt... With that, he went in.   
  
Queen Sapora barely so much as looked up, as her son came in. She didn't want to. Had she've looked, her tone might have changed... Masevar wearily sunk into a chair. He noticed that she wasn't looking at him. But at the moment, he considered it lucky. As he straightened up his posture, a female collie dog, none other than (Lady) Annabelle O'Hagan, immediately came over to him. The female; whom had practically saved Sapora and Masevar's lives years ago, was still a loyal staff of the Royal Hedgehog Family. In fact, she was Masevar's nursemaid/nanny, so to say, half the time, along with her other duties in the palace. Even though he was now fifteen, Annabelle still was as nurturing and caring, as a second mother to Masevar, who adored her as much as much as Sapora did. The collie looked to the young hedgehog, that she almost thought as her own. "-Good morning, Masevar, dear," she said sweetly, as she placed a dish of food before him. Masevar managed to put on a smile for her. "-Morning Annabelle." Then he noticed that his mother was still paying no heed to his presence. So he said, "-Morning, Mom." Sapora, still staring in another direction, said curtly, "-Good 'afternoon', Masevar." Her son's face fell at this. *-Oh crap... did she say AFTERNOON??* His hopes of that he'd gotten up only a LITTLE later than usual, were immediately crushed. Now she was REALLY gonna be suspicious... Masevar tried to shrug of her comment though, to appear calm. "-Oh... heh... my mistake." To prevent himself from saying anything else, and maybe to stall his mother for awhile, the Prince picked up a fork, and started eating. While he was preoccupied with this, Annabelle, who was a little confused about what was going on here, went over to the Queen. "-My Lady?" "-Yes, Annabelle?" The nursemaid's brow was narrowed with concern. "-What has happened to your son?" Do you not notice his health?" Sapora eyebrow's raised. "-I beg your pardon?" Annabelle pressed on, "-Have you not seen him?" Look at his face, Majesty!" His beautiful eyes are red and weary, his voice is thick, and you can see the illness in his expression!" I think he is not well." Sapora closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "-I KNOW, he is not well, Annabelle..." Annabelle looked surprised. "-You DO?" "Yes." "-Then why do you treat him so, your Highness?" She was referring to Sapora's coldness towards her son. "-Tis a long story, dear." I shall explain later." Right now, I need to discuss it with him." Lady Annabelle nodded her head, understandingly. "-As you wish, my Lady." I shall clear the silverware, and be along my way." And so, she started to clear the dinning table, briefly. To Masevar's unfortunate luck, the sudden clatter of a collected dish, pierced his eardrums and aching head, deafeningly. He cringed, slightly croaking out, and swiftly clasping his hands over his temples, in pain. This caught Sapora's attention, and at noticing that, loosened his grip on his head, and made it look like he was either straightening his hair or scratching an itch. He turned his attention back to his plate. He'd only had a few bites, and was already feeling nauseous. But he forced himself to eat some more. Either he could use the energy, or digested, churned-up food for later... Also, so as to keep both his mother and Annabelle, unsuspicious of his state and behavior, and off his back. Too late, though. "-Masevar." He froze, and slowly looked up. Sapora was staring at him, with an unreadable look in her eyes. "-Yes, Mother?" "-We need to talk." Masevar swallowed uneasily. "-Okay." What about?" The Queen's jaw tightened, but her tone remained cool and under control. "-About last night." The young hedgehog felt like the floor had just fell beneath him. He was sweating crazily. "-What about it?" Sapora felt her anger rising up. There he was trying the old dumb innocent I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about trick. Her temper got to her before her wits did. "-Oh, DON'T you give me that load of bullcrap, Masevar!" she hissed loudly. "-I KNOW what happened to you last night!" Masevar's head was hammering even worse, making him feel dizzy. Finally he thought of a reply. "-Well... GOOD, because 'I' don't!" Sapora turned red in the face. "-Well, I MUST say, that I'm not the slightest bit surprised at that, considering how bloody DRUNK you were!" You couldn't even walk straight!" Or on your OWN for that matter!" Sapora was so furious, she almost wanted to cry. "-I don't understand, Masevar... what on Mobius could have driven you to do SOMETHING SO... so... STUPID??" Suddenly, Masevar shakily, who'd barely heard a word she'd said, rose to his feet. Sapora scowled, "-Where do you think you're going?!" I am NOWHERE near, done with you!-" Her son, gulped, clutching his stomach, "-I... I think I'm gonna puke-" With that said, he didn't waste another minute. He quickly burst out of the room, praying he'd get there in time.  
  
Minutes later, he found himself kneeling over the toilet, on the bathroom floor, noisily spewing out what was left in his system. Then he finally stopped, gasping, leaning back against the wall. He'd never felt so awful in his life. He could barely remember the night before. But he DID know, that he was at the bar. He had chugged the liquor down, like sodapop. He'd been consuming it like an alcoholic bum/hobo in the slums. Only HE couldn't take it like THEY could... He must of done something stupid, he could vaguely reminisce being on top of a table... Then he must've ran to the washroom there, obviously. That sure must have caused a disturbance... Then it hit him like a whack to the head. *-Oh shit...* he thought. It was a LOCAL bar! As in there were local people there! They MUST've seen him, and that meant... Masevar groaned, holding his head in his hands. Oh, the rumors and gossip that had to be swooping around today... And he had no one to blame, but himself. He had disgraced himself, his friends, and even more importantly, his FAMILY. And he was a Crown Prince! He kept on groaning, in shame. His life was hell, he felt like hell, all was hell. He wanted to die. Die there, on the floor, in the stench of his own vomit. He didn't care. He was numb, with pain. He couldn't feel a thing. No emotion. Nothing. Just the agony of this damned hangover. But he didn't care about anything now. No one could reach him, or save him... Then a thought occurred to him. *No one... except-* Suddenly, Masevar felt a violent jolt, and quickly clasped the sides of the seat, and threw his head over, in time to expel his system's digestion reversal, one last time. At last, when he was SURE it was over and done with, he stretched out his arm, clutching the toilet handle, and slowly pulled it down. Then he blankly watched, as the contents of his stomach, swirled around in the bowl, in a small whirlpool, then spilling down the drain, the same way it'd spilled out his throat. He then, laid down, on the bathroom floor, curling up on his side. He was sick. Sick in his body, sick in his mind, and sick in his heart. Sick all over. Masevar's still blazing headache, was overwhelmed by these thoughts and hallucinations. And as he gave in, sinking into unconsciousness, Masevar thought to himself, *Who gives a shit if I ever wake up again... I sure as hell don't...*   
  
It had been sometime, since Masevar had rushed out of the room. Sapora was beginning to feel a bit worried. He WAS sick, after all... So she wandered on upstairs into his room. She peered in the bedroom doorway. She didn't see him anywhere. Sapora thought he was in the bathroom again. Also, the light in there was on, and the door was partway open. The Queen walked right in. "-Masevar, are you-" She interrupted herself with a terrified scream. There he was alright, passed out on the floor. Sapora panicked. "-Oh my God!!" Masevar!!" She scrambled to the floor, next to him, and lifted him up a bit. She squeezed his shoulders, and gently swatted his face, trying to revive him. "-Masevar??" Masevar!" Oh God-!" Masevar!!" At last, his eyelids flickered. "-Uhhh... wh.... ggg... Mom?" her son moaned. Sapora had never been so happy to hear his voice. "-Oh Masevar!" she gasped, nearly weeping with relief. "-Are you alright??" Masevar winced, and croaked, "-Uuu.. ahh... no." Sapora carefully pulled him up to his feet. "-Shhh... it's okay, honey." Come here-" She helped him hobble over to the sink, and put his head under the tap. He let the water run in his mouth, and hair, and spat it out, trying to rid of the reek of the vomit. When his mother thought it was enough, she slowly led him, over to his bed. He flopped in, like a fish, passing out again, onto the mattress. Sapora covered him up, with the quilts. Then she sat down beside him, and gazed sadly, stroking his face, and hair. It hurt her to see him like this, so weak, and helpless, like a child... So ill and spirit-broken... So young... so wrecked, and torn. It was as if the world had slapped him a good one, across the face, and left him there, to bleed. The sight and thoughts were almost too much for any mother to bear. And so, for who knows how long, the Queen sat there, holding her face in her hands, stricken and overwhelmed with painful tears, and confused and ravenged emotions, for the young hedgehog Prince.  
  
The next morning, Sapora was in her study, when Lady Annabelle came in. She bowed. "-Good morning, your Majesty." Sapora smiled. "-Good morning, my dear Annabelle." Has my son, awakened?" Annabelle nodded. "Indeed he has... the dear, seems much better today, praise be with him!" "-That's splendid to hear," beamed Sapora, holding a hand against her heart. "-Thank goodness... with that night before and yesterday-" Seeing her Queen's voice trailing off, distressedly, Annabelle quickly asked, "What do you suggest we feed him?" Do you think he'll be alright?" "Oh, I'm sure he will." Feed him up, he hasn't had much, since the other day, with him bringing it back up again, twice..." The nursemaid spoke, "Very well, my Lady." With another bow, she took her leave. But just before she was out the door, Sapora called, "-Oh wait, one moment!" The female collie turned back. "Yes, your Highness?" "I don't care how hungry he is... remind him to not wolf it all down, will you?" Don't want him making himself sick again." And tell I'd like to see him up here, once he's finished and ready." Annabelle agreed, "Will do, my Lady." Then she was gone. The Queen rose to her feet, and stood next to the window, gazing out. She sighed deeply. *Oh Masevar...* she thought, sadly. *How I'm going to tell you, what I need to say, I don't know... but I must... no matter how much it might hurt...*  
  
An hour or two later, the study door opened. This time with a new person on the other side... Sapora turned to see Masevar poke his head in. "-Hey Mom." "-Hello, sweetie-" Something inside her, made her want to cry... but she held it back. Masevar asked, "You called for me?" Sapora spoke, "-Yes... come in, and have a seat, Masevar." He shut the door behind him, and walked up, and sat down. He drummed his fingers against the arms of the chair. "-So... what's up?" he questioned. Sapora responded, "I'm quite relieved to see how much better you're doing today." "-Oh... thanks." I hope I didn't worry you too much..." Sapora tightened her jaw. "-Oh... you do, do you?" Masevar was confused at the sudden change in her tone. "-Well... yeah!" I wouldn't want to do something like that to you, Mom!" Sapora. "-Hmm... really?" Her son slowly nodded. "Well then... let me tell you..." She was silent for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, she slammed her hands on the desk and screamed, "-YOU DID!" Masevar leapt in his chair, startled. He stared with utter shock. "-What?!" Did what?" he yelped bewilderedly. Sapora spoke firmly, "You DID worry me, Masevar... I seriously thought my heart stopped beating, when I saw Aaron DRAGGING you in, doped out, passed out, and drunk as a beggar, on the STREET!" Masevar's face felt red hot, hearing this. "-Ummm..." was all he could get out. Sapora shook her head furiously, "-I can't believe you, Masevar... I can't believe you'd DO such a thing to yourself..." WHY?" He gulped, trying to think. "-Mother, I... I was just-" Sapora didn't let him finish. She had something very huge, and deep, she was about to say. "-Do you KNOW what seeing you do something as irresponsible, and stupid as that, made me want to do??" Masevar's ears lowered, "-No... but I have a feeling I'm about to find out..." Sapora stared piercingly at her son. "-For the first time... in my entire life, I actually had the fleeting desire, to punish you, in the way people USED to." I wanted to take a leather strap, and STRIKE you with it!" She was having great difficulty holding back sobs, as she continued, "And that, coming from ME, someone who once promised herself she would NEVER hurt a child, in ANY way, no matter what they did!" I never wanted to bring them pain, to hurt them." But Masevar, YOU changed how I felt." You made me want to hurt a child!" And not just ANY child!" YOU!" MY child!" Sapora's eyes were filled with painful tears. "-You hurt me... seeing what you did to yourself, hurt me so much..." And I wanted to hurt you... because you cut me so deep, Masevar..." I never thought you'd do such a thing to me-" She turned away, shaking violently, with loud sobs. "-And to top it all... I can't even bring myself to look at you, right now." I can't bear the sight of what I see... I have NEVER been so upset with you... EVER in all my life-" Masevar was stunned beyond belief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and had heard. His voice trembled, as he croaked, "-M.. Mother.. I.. I nev-" Sapora cleared her throat, and spoke sharply, "-Your history lesson starts in fifteen minutes... go get ready." Masevar felt a lump, forming in his throat. "-Mother, please..." "-I said GO!!" Sapora snapped, loud, shrill, and final. Masevar slowly and reluctantly got up from his chair, and started heading for the door. He stopped and looked back at her. She was still facing the window, her back turn to him. Her words and posture, hurt him deeply. He felt the tears overcoming him as well, as he stepped out, and shut the door behind.   
  
As soon as he was gone, Sapora broke down fully. She kneeled down to the floor, and leaned back against the wall. She loudly gulped, choking through the wild sobs, burying her face in her hands, weeping, and grieving, for her son, for her husband, for herself. Then she looked up, as if staring to the heavens. She shook her head, through the sobs. "-Amavar..." she wept. "-Oh Amavar... please... tell him... God... God, save him... God, save our son..." And so, she continued to cry, and pray through her tears, begging the Lord, and Amavar to save Masevar's life. She didn't know what else to do.   
  
Just outside, Masevar, instead of getting ready for his class, sat down against the hallway wall, and started to violently sob too. He'd never felt so ashamed in his life. He'd made his mother cry, he'd hurt her so bad, he'd made a mess of everything with her. He couldn't bear it. He felt like his whole life was falling apart. He seemed to be losing everyone, pushing them away, or hurting them in deep emotional scars. He hugged his knees, crying into his lap. *May God have mercy on my soul..* he thought. *And may he and my dear father, ever forgive me...*   
  
This moment, was the marking of a new era. Things had now changed between Sapora and Masevar. From this day forward, until a certain time, the mother and son, would gradually begin to grow apart... The closeness they had once shared... no more would it be, for quite some time... Sapora had finally realized Masevar was truly no longer a child, he was growing into a young man. He wasn't so little anymore, as could obviously be seen. As much as she hated it, she knew there was nothing she could do. He would grow, and change, whether she wanted it or not. And Masevar knew, now that his mother knew, she would never treat him the same. It would be different, now. Whether he wanted it. Or not.  
  
And so, word was out, amongst the citicizens. The Crown Princes had been punished, for their act of foolishness. They were grounded, for a week, not even allowed to leave the palace. And they had class/lesson extensions. And they were not to go near a drop of alcohol for over a month. To them, the lessons extensions and forbidment of alcohol, wasn't that bad. But at the mention of the grounding for a week, no going anywhere outside the palace, was almost too much to bear, for them. They pleaded and begged their mothers to reconsider, or break the amount of time down, just a little more, but Guenever and Sapora would hear none of it. Their minds were made up. Rockavar and Masevar were upset at this, mainly for the reason, that it meant they couldn't see anyone... or more importantly, Vera and Aleena... They both badly wanted to talk to their (former) girlfriends SO much... They NEEDED to talk... They hadn't seen or spoken a word to them, since they'd broken up, which was only three days ago. Yet to them, it seemed like weeks. They were already deeply missing them, and couldn't get them off of their minds... Everything seemed to be a reminder, in someway... You couldn't have blamed them though, they hadn't been separated from them, for more than a day, since they'd started dating... So of course, this hurt. In more ways than one too... Anyways, most of the people thought this punishment that the Princes were receiving, seemed enough, with the exception of a few old geysers, rambling on how bad THEY used to get it, back in the day, and how THEY thought the Princes were getting off too easy... As the crimson sunset, sank into the horizon that evening, both Rockavar and Masevar, from their bedroom windows, were looking on. They stared, watching it dissinigrate, vanishing from point of view. It seemed like their old lives were going with it. As soon as the sun, was gone, they both thought to themselves, "-And so it begins... for better, or for worse... to a new life... from here on... it shall never be the same."  
  
  
To Be Continued  
_________________  
  
- And so... the third story... (and my longest by far ;) has been completed! We have seen, what came of the last story's (Part One) happenings! Of love, of letting go, and of growing pains... emotional and physical. But don't worry... they shall recover... I'll see to that ;) I work in mysterious ways... *realizes how weird she sounds* Man, I'm going all psychotic or something O.O Heh. Well, seeya next time! Next story should be more humorous and all! ;) If I remember and keep all my joke ideas XP Hope to see you :) Happy reading, ya'll!!  
  
~BlushBunnyC3~ 


End file.
